Sick
by Heishi-Yu
Summary: Naruto lleva diez años casado con Sasuke. La vida que mantenía con él ya no le parecía tan maravillosa como en un principio y la única razón por la que continuaba con él era porque no podía dejarlo, no después de lo que había pasado. Y porque aún sentía algo por él. N&S No apto para todo público. Advertencias: Infidelidad, m-preg, muerte de más de un personaje. No final feliz.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola! Nosotras somos Heishi y Yukki. Puede que algunos ya nos conozcan, o puede que no. Pero este perfil está hecho exclusivamente para que nosotras compartamos con ustedes las historias que creamos en conjunto.

Así pues, como ya mencionamos con anterioridad, este fic no es para todo el público~ Se les recomienda tener una mente abierta, bastante abierta.

No queremos dar spoiler así que leer queda bajo su propia responsabilidad.

 _Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Advertencia: Infidelidad, m-preg, muerte de más de un personaje. No final feliz._

 ** _Está historia ya está terminada,_** _por lo que no está sujeta a modificaciones. Aquí se tratan de algunos temas bastante trágicos, a pesar de no abordarlos por completo, pero se les recomienda tener discreción._

 _Cualquier crítica es bienvenida, siempre y cuando sea constructiva._

* * *

 **Prólogo**

La tranquilidad de la habitación lo estaba matando. Se removía con inquietud sobre el fino asiento. Tal vez lo mejor era salir corriendo. Pero él no era cobarde. Él había propiciado esa situación. ¡Él la había propuesto! ¡Así lo quería! ¡Entonces por qué temblaba! No era propio de él.

Suspiro, alejando todo aquel pensamiento de arrepentimiento que le cruzaba por la mente. No sabía qué es lo que vendría de ahora en adelante, lo cierto es que su futuro siempre fue incierto, pero estaba a punto de compartir su vida con la persona que él mismo había elegido. Nadie influyó en su elección. Es más, más de una se había opuesto a que tal enlace se llevará a cabo.

Unos suaves toques se dejan escuchar en la puerta, sin embargo, antes de que pueda negarse a recibir a quien sea que haya tocado, uno de sus amigos, su padrino, entra en la habitación sin siquiera anunciarse.

—¡Naruto! —Exclamó con algo de entusiasmo y sorpresa—. ¡Vaya cara qué tienes, eh!

—Kiba, no estoy de humor para esto. —Protestó, desviando la mirada. No era vanidoso, pero cualquiera prefería aceptar cumplidos que críticas que no ayudaban en nada.

—Vamos, viejo, hace unos días estabas emocionado por tu boda y hoy parece que estas yendo al matadero como ganado. —Comentó, mientras se acercaba y tomando asiento frente a él.

—No es que no esté feliz... Es sólo que tengo dudas.

—¿Dudas, tú? No bromees, hombre. Nunca te vi dudar de una decisión.

—Cualquiera puede tener dudas en esta situación. —Rezongó con molestia.

—Ya. Pero no estoy diciendo eso. Vamos que muchos esperábamos que te casaras con Sasuke de inmediato. Casi esperábamos que fueran padres demasiado jóvenes —su tono de voz se escuchaba divertido—. No es un secreto para nadie que estabas enamorado de Sasuke desde el colegio. Eran valientes los que se atrevían a confesar sus sentimientos por él. Créeme cuando te digo que nadie quería verte molesto, recuerdas a ese chico... ¿Juugo? —Él sólo asintió, dejando que continuara—. El pobre termino con el tabique desviado después de que intentaras desfigurarle la cara por acercarse demasiado a tu princesa e intentará robarle un beso.

Sin pensarlo, una ligera sonrisa afloró de sus labios. Vaya que no se daba cuenta cuan celoso podría llegar a ser. Kiba tenía razón, pues todo el tiempo estuvo sobre Sasuke, primero creyendo que lo odiaba por su arrogancia, después compitiendo con él en las cosas más burdas y finalmente celándolo de todo y todos. Sasuke había demostrado amarlo tanto como él lo hacía, así que por qué dudaba.

—Con eso no quiero decir que estés obligado a casarte, sino que, si estas dudando por lo que les depara el futuro, estas cometiendo un error. Lo mejor es vivir. —Era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así salir de su amigo, y realmente se lo agradecía—. Aunque estés por casarte con el engreído más grande del mundo.

Sí, Kiba era un gran padrino. Con una sonrisa radiante salió de la habitación, seguido por Kiba, para dirigirse a dónde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

* * *

Amigos, familia, conocidos, estaban reunidos esperando a que el enlace se realizará y él, ahora que pensaba con claridad, esperaba poder ver a su prometido, deseando ver en sus ojos que estaba tan deseosos de casarse, como él lo estaba.

Parado frente a él, observando con detenimiento cada una de sus facciones, pensaba en cuan nervioso había estado y en que en ese momento se sentía con tanta paz. Tomó el anillo que le ofrecían para colocarlo en el anular de Sasuke, perdiendo por un instante, aquel que duro la acción, de vista sus ojos negros. Con una sonrisa tímida, nada común en él, dejo que le colocara de igual manera el anillo. Entrelazo sus manos, y dejo que continuaran con aquella palabrería que él veía innecesaria. No tenía que jurarle, ni prometerle nada a nadie, pues era consciente de que cumpliría con eso y más, aunque jamás lo hubiera escuchado. Fidelidad, cuidado, compañía en momentos difíciles, paciencia, todo, todo eso y más tenía para dar.

Cuando por fin escucho aquellas palabras, aquel permiso —que no necesitaba—, beso con suavidad los labios de su ahora esposo. Y lo abrazo con tal fuerza, aferrándolo a él, cerciorándose de que todo era real.

—Te amo, Sasuke, te amo.

Una suave risa, parecida a un bufido se dejó escuchar.

—También te amo, Naruto. Siempre voy a amarte.

Y sin perder tiempo, volvió a besarlo.

* * *

Esperamos que les haya gustado el inicio de esta historia y de ser así, les aconsejamos prepararse para lo que viene~

Recibir algún _review_ de su parte nos haría muy felices, aceptamos cualquier cosa.

Los _review's_ nutren nuestra alma y nos motivan a continuar escribiendo.

¡Gracias por leer!

Heishi y Yu.


	2. Capítulo 1

**1.**

 _Tenía que haberse dado cuenta de lo que sucedía,  
de que estábamos alejándonos cada vez más,  
que se me rompía el corazón  
pero tenía demasiado orgullo para decírselo.  
_ _ **Lestat el Vampiro.**_

Bajo del auto lo más rápido que pudo. De forma brusca había lanzado sus llaves al _valet parking._ Entró corriendo al restaurante, en el que se encontraba su esposo para festejar su décimo aniversario nupcial. Sabía que llevaba más de media hora esperándolo. Aquel retraso sería desencadenante de una discusión, pues él mismo había prometido estar a tiempo para la dichosa cena.

Con desespero busco la mesa que habían reservado para la ocasión y una vez localizada se acercó a esta. Rápidamente comenzó a pensar en alguna escusa creíble, para que, por lo menos, su esposo tuviera algo de consideración con él. A pesar de saber que debía sentirse culpable por la razón de que llegara tarde, no era así. Era algo inmoral. Llevaba dos años siéndole infiel a la persona que le había jurado compartir su vida. Dos años los cuales ya no los resentía, era tanto tiempo que podía mentir con tal facilidad que ni vergüenza le causaba.

Siempre había sido un hombre impulsivo, no le gustaba seguir ordenes o que se las impusieran. Esa era una de las razones que lo habían orillado a ser infiel, odiaba el hecho de que su esposo creyera que tenía el derecho de ordenarle. Él era el causante principal de que fuera infiel. Había cambiado tanto por su culpa. A pesar de que Sasuke había sido el amor de su vida —o eso era lo que él creía, pues a esas alturas del partido no estaba completamente seguro—, era un completo bastardo. Tantos años juntos sólo le había hecho infeliz. Estar al lado de una persona que por todo discutía era un martirio, y lo único que lo hacía soportar todo ese teatro era su válvula de escape: su dulce, cariñoso y pasional amante; el cual contrastaba con su amargado y frio cónyuge, de no ser por ello quizá ya se hubiera divorciado.

Un suspiro disimulado y una sonrisa fingida antes de acercarse a la mesa bastaron para que volviera a fingir su papel de esposo devoto.

—Sasuke —mencionó, antes de inclinarse levemente hacia el frente y besar con suavidad la frente de su esposo—. Feliz aniversario —murmuró, antes de besar sus labios, sólo un casto beso—. Lamento llegar tan _tarde'ttebayo_ … no encontraba algo de tu talla —comentó, sabiendo que era una completa mentira—. Rayos, arruine la sorpresa —su voz salió en una clara nota de arrepentimiento—. Je, igual lo abrirás en casa, _Teme_.

Sasuke cruzo sus brazos, fijando sus penetrantes ojos negros en él.

—Que tardarás tanto con el regalo, no te excusa de que llegarás tarde; habías dicho que esta vez llegarías a tiempo. Por lo menos no quise ordenar nada, porque la comida para dos —hizo hincapié en la palabra—, se hubiera enfriando...

— _Hey_ , el regalo no fue lo único que me retraso... —Se disculpó, llevando una mano tras de su nuca, alborotándose un poco sus rubios cabellos—. Fue... Fue... ¡Fue el tráfico! ¡Si! ¡Eso! Ya _sabes'ttebayo._ —Puso la misma y gastada excusa de siempre, tenía que pensar en algo rápido, Sasuke era demasiado intuitivo y rápidamente podría darse cuenta de que le mentía—. Ya olvidemos eso —Le sujeto una mano con delicadeza y depositó un beso en ella—. No discutamos este día, ¿quieres? No en nuestro aniversario, eh... —Sonrió levemente, mirando sin titubear los ojos del moreno, logrando tener así una mueca afligida.

—No había tráfico esta tarde, Naruto... Si no hubiera llegado casi al mismo tiempo que tú. Al menos así no hubiera estado como idiota esperándote —la voz de Sasuke mostraba cuan molesto se encontraba. Retiro su mano, dejando ambas sobre sus rodillas—. ¡Vaya! Por nuestro aniversario —Resopló con un fingido entusiasmo—. Está bien, y dime, ¿qué tal tu día, amor?... —gruñó sarcástico.

Se sintió descubierto ante tal reclamo, sin embargo, al ver que su esposo cambiaba de conversación —a pesar de notar claramente el sarcasmo en sus palabras— decidió aprovecharlo.

—Horrible, como siempre. —Respondió soltando un falso suspiró, con el fin de darle veracidad a sus palabras. Desde hace algún tiempo que no prestaba atención a todo lo que sucedía entorno a su trabajo, a pesar de ser quien se encargaba de la empresa, tenía demasiados asuntos descuidados—. Pero, no hablemos de trabajo y esas cosas que me estresan —con un gesto de su mano, llamo a uno de los meseros—. ¿Y el tuyo? ¿Qué me cuentas, Sasuke? —Preguntó, viendo el menú con curiosidad.

—Por qué te interesa, nunca me preguntas por eso... —desganado, respondió su pregunta, mientras jugaba con su copa. Sasuke ordeno para sí mismo, y suspiro antes de prestarle atención a él y responderle—. Nada interesante, todo sigue igual...

—Mm... Ya veo —Respondió casi en automático.

Dejo de observar el menú, así como a su esposo —que en realidad poca atención le prestaba—, para ordenarle al mesero. Ordenó, entregando la carta al empleado, para después centrarse en la presencia de su esposo. Se inclinó suavemente sobre al asiento, para poder acercarse a Sasuke y así acariciarle con suavidad, y algo de ternura, una de sus blancas mejillas.

—Vamos, algo interesante debiste hacer... No me digas que te la pasaste leyendo todo el día... —realizó un puchero con sus labios, haciéndose la víctima, mientras se reclinaba sobre la cómoda silla—. ¿Ni tiempo tuviste para comprarle un regalo a tu esposo?

—¿Y qué si fuera así? —Claramente Sasuke se encontraba a la defensiva, pues su respuesta había sido demasiado altanera. Le miró con algo de sorpresa fingida, pues ya no le sorprendía en lo absoluto—. Y tú tuviste demasiado tiempo, ¿no? Si hasta la talla te detuviste a verificar...

A pesar de todo, le divirtió la actitud de su esposo, pues ya tenía presente el que sucediera algo así. Hacía tiempo que ese tipo de acciones de parte de su esposo le habían dejado de afectar, y no era tanto por el hecho de que llegará acostumbrarse, sino por la comparación entre éste y su amante; aquel que se interesaba por él en cualquier momento y llegaba a tener uno que otro detalle para con él.

—No sé porque no me sorprende, nunca me regalas nada —Dijo en un hilillo de voz. Efectivamente, le reprochaba en sus palabras. —. ¿En serio? ¿Crees que eso es el único regalo que te pienso dar? —Pregunto con una sonrisa suave. Como si darle regalos a su esposo, lo hiciera mejor persona —. Te equivocas... —su voz tenía un tono jocoso—, tengo una sorpresa para ti... —abrió su sacó y de él saco dos boletos de avión, colocándolos sobre la mesa—. Pensaba dártelos después del postre, pero ya sabes que soy un poco desesperado para este tipo de cosas, podía haberlo dicho a lo largo de la cena —Soltó una de las tantas risillas tontas que le caracterizaba.

Tomo la botella que estaba dispuesta sobre la mesa, y se sirvió él mismo algo de vino en su copa. La acercó a sus labios, saboreando el dulce olor del vino, antes de beber algo de su contenido. Sasuke parecía demasiado sorprendido ante la sorpresa. Desde hace tiempo tenía planeado aquel viaje a un paraje paradisiaco, claro que no era como seguramente su cónyuge lo pensaba.

—¿Cuándo sería? —Le preguntó sin apartar la vista de los boletos, mientras mordía su labio inferior.

—¿ _Mh_?, ¿El viaje? —Bajo la copa colocándola sobre la mesa—. Ah. Esos boletos son para pasado mañana, Sasuke. —Acercó su mano al mentón del moreno, inclinándose nuevamente sobre la silla, y así poder tomarle con suavidad de la nuca y acércalo hacía sí mismo y besarle rápidamente en otro beso casto—. ¿Te gusto el regaló, verdad? Sabes que todo lo hago pensando en ti... Últimamente, yo te veía muy estresado y dije: ¡Ah, Naruto, porque no le regalas al _Teme_ un viaje!, quizá eso lo haga liberarse de todo y regrese como nuevo. —Relató, volviendo a tomar un trago de vino, una vez que se había alejado de Sasuke, con su otra mano agarró la de su esposo, acariciándola con el pulgar.

—Sí, gracias, me gustó bastante —confesó—, pero… ¿Pasado mañana? —Sasuke lucía contrariado a causa de su respuesta—. No es muy apresurado, además no es cosa de salir así nada más, y supongo que aún tiene demasiadas cosas por hacer, también debes de estar estresado, pero ninguno puede dejar lo que hace así nada más…

No evito soltar una carcajada.

—No digas tonterías. ¿Dejar lo que hacemos? —Cuestionó con cierto sarcasmo—, pero si tú no haces nada en la casa, Sasuke... sólo te la pasas leyendo tus libros todo el maldito día. —Mencionó con la misma sonrisa que parecía no borrársele con nada; no fue hasta que llegó el mesero y les ponía los platos sobre la mesa que cambio su expresión. Una vez que el mesero se retiró de la mesa, continúo hablando—. Bueno, en este caso sería yo quien no puede dejar el trabajo. Y precisamente ahora menos que todo está vuelto de cabeza en la empresa, lo siento. —Suspiro profundamente—. Así que vas a tener, que viajar sin mí...pero no te preocupes ya que son dos, estaba pensando que quizá podrías invitar a tu madre, ya sabes que pronto será su cumpleaños. —Sugirió, mintiendo descaradamente.

Los ojos de su Sasuke dejaban al descubierto la sorpresa que le habían causado sus palabras. El ceño fruncido, no auguraba nada bueno, nunca.

—Eres un idiota, te crees que haga sólo eso con mi tiempo... Eres un completo tardado —insultó, antes de volver a utilizar aquel desesperante tono irónico que le caracterizaba—. Ah, claro, el jefe debe de quedarse en la oficina, porque por su incompetencia todo está de cabeza; no soy estúpido, Naruto. Yo llevo los números de la empresa, no sé cómo se te puede olvidar eso. Qué has hecho para causar que todo este de cabeza... —Le miraba con molestia palpable—. Mi madre vive lejos, idiota, cómo podría acompañarme... —Terminó de decir.

Sonrió nervioso en cuanto Sasuke comenzó acercarse al terreno peligroso mencionando las desafortunadas condiciones en las que se encontraba la empresa y es que ya no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que realmente pasaba ahí. Cada que podía faltaba, y con las constantes visitas de su amante, perdía la noción del tiempo a disfrutar de la calidez del cuerpo de éste y la tranquilidad que le brindaba su compañía mientras follaban cuanto y como quisieran.

—Eh, pues... —Trago saliva pesadamente, agarró los cubiertos para comenzar a comer—. Ya le avise a tu madre...—cambió de tema drásticamente, pues no tenía alguna escusa creíble que pudiera decirle a su esposo en esos momentos—, no te preocupes por eso, _Teme_... ella mañana llegará, seguro su vuelo ya debió haber salido a esta hora 'ttebayo.

—¡¿Qué?! —Sasuke, a pesar de ser demasiado serio, termino exaltándose.

Varías personas del lugar, siendo atraídas por el grito de su esposo, voltearon a verlos, interesados en lo que acontecía. Al parecer Sasuke se había dado cuenta de ello, por lo que rápidamente recupero la compostura. Aclaró su garganta, antes de volver a dirigirse a él.

—Qué hiciste qué… Cómo te atreviste a pedirle eso a mi madre, ella no puede, no, no, no debe viajar, lo sabes, por eso vamos a visitarla nosotros, que quieres matarla o qué —la voz de su esposo se notaba alterada, y aun así, no pudo evitar que siguiera cuestionándole sobre el trabajo—. Y no desvíes el tema, te pregunte algo; ¿qué has estado haciendo? —Tomó su mano, evitando que continuara comiendo, para que así le prestará completa atención—. Saldré a comunicarme con mi madre, por tu bien espero que no haya salido de su casa, y cuando regrese quiero esa respuesta, Naruto... —Demandó autoritario, mientras comenzaba a levantarse de su asiento.

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente. Se sintió horrorizado por la forma tan exigente del moreno en la que pedía una explicación de su conducta tan relajada.

—¡ _Hey_ , espera un momento, Sasuke! —Intento detenerlo poniéndose de pie—. Tu madre está bien, te digo que hable con ella esta mañana, no soy un idiota para exponer así su vida, _Teme_... Y ella me regreso la llamada diciendo que el doctor le había dado permiso de viajar, así que no te preocupes por eso —Explicó poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su esposo y así obligarle a que se sentará—. Ya te dije que no quiero hablar de trabajo hoy, _Teme_... Es nuestro aniversario, hay que pasarla bien. —Insistió, esperando este cambiará de opinión—. Mira, te prometo que mañana, hablamos todo lo que quieras de la empresa... Pero no lo arruinemos como el año pasado y el antepasado... Y los anteriores a esos... —Término bufando al recordar todos esos aniversarios que más que celebraciones parecían funerales.

Naruto no recordaba ninguno en el que la hayan pasado amenamente.

—... Bien, no le llamare ahora... aun así debiste de pensar mejor las cosas, por muy de acuerdo que estuviera el médico... —Finalmente tomó asiento, sacudió los hombros para retirar sus manos de sus hombros, y fue consciente del suspiro desganado de su esposo—. Si los anteriores fueron tan malos, por qué seguimos haciendo esto... —había murmurado con tono desanimado, él no evito murmurar una maldición al haber sacado a relucir el tema—. Al final de cuantas volverá a terminar en lo mismo... por qué no simplemente decidimos tener sexo y así nos evitamos esto, cada uno finge que todo está bien…

—No lo sé, Sasuke, trató de ser un buen esposo, contigo. Yo quiero complacerte, pero si tanto te molesta que lo haga, entonces... no lo haré más. ¿De acuerdo? Si con eso estás contento. Y no menciones el sexo no tiene nada que ver con esto —Respondió de mala gana.

Volvió a enfocar su atención en su comida. A esas alturas lo único que quería era terminar aquella cena —si es que se le podía llamar de esa manera— en completo silencio. Por muy incómodo que pudiera resultarle. Claro que su esposo no parecía estar de acuerdo con él, pues no dejo el tema de lado como él deseaba.

—¡Oh, vaya! No había reparado en todos tus esfuerzos por ello... —Sasuke habló siendo sarcástico—. Suena como si este matrimonio hubiera recaído solo sobre tus hombros y yo sólo me hubiera quedado sentado observando cómo se desmoronaba de poco a poco —poco a poco la voz de Sasuke había disminuido, siendo un simple murmullo; le parecía un tanto dolido, sólo un poco. Tomó sus cubiertos y comenzó a jugar con la comida—. Tienes razón, el sexo no pinta nada aquí... —Contesto por último con ironía, alzando su vista para verle fijamente.

—Pues no... —Negó con la cabeza volviendo a sujetar la copa de vino. Soltó una risita de forma burlona—. No creerás que te iba a pedir tener relaciones hoy —tomó un poco de vino y reanudó su cena, cuando hizo una pausa volvió a continuar—. No te sientas obligado a hacerlo por nuestro aniversario, no te he presionado en el último mes y no pienso seguir haciéndolo, la verdad justamente hoy... —puso la mano en su hombro simulando masajearse un poco —, yo estoy algo cansado y me duele la cabeza, Sasuke. Pero si tú quieres, ya sabes, puedo pedir una habitación en un hotel. Te amo lo sabes bien y haré un esfuerzo por ti. —Aseguró, guiñándole un ojo.

Ya había terminado su cena, por lo que esperaba a que su esposo hiciera lo mismo, y poder retirarse del restaurante.

—Quién te crees que soy para que me hables así, no soy ninguna puta que ruega por tener sexo y que me lleves a un hotel para ello... Mejor consigue una prostituta que gustosa te abrirá las piernas. No pienso pedirte tener relaciones... a pesar de tu gran esfuerzo por ello... —Gruñó—. Qué buena forma de demostrar que me amas, Naruto, los años no te quitan lo idiota, sólo lo aumenta... —Sasuke soltó una risa irónica, que en realidad le pareció más a un bufido.

Suspiro frustrado al escuchar cada palabra del moreno, con frustración, paso una de sus manos por su rostro, intentando relajarse y no tener aquellas ansias de desesperación.

—Lo sé, había olvidado que a ti no te gusta ir a esos lugares —Susurró—. ¡No seas imbécil, no pienso conseguirme una prostituta! —Rodó los ojos debido al tono molesto con el que lo insultaba. Sin ser consciente había elevado la voz y llamó la atención de varios comensales. Se sonrojo ante los cuchicheos de los demás. Y hablo lo más bajo que pudo—. Joder. Ya vas a empezar... vale, vale si no quieres hacerlo conmigo, pues entonces no tenemos sexo esta noche —asintió, tomándose todo el contenido de su copa, era necesario embriagarse para soportar sus reclamos—. Por lo menos yo intento demostrarlo, hago un maldito esfuerzo. —Protestó, está vez siendo él quien estaba a la defensiva—. En cambio tú, ¿qué haces, eh? —Cuestionó en un tono molesto—. Y volviendo al tema del sexo, descuida ya me estoy acostumbrando, no sería la primera vez que me rechazas...

—Como si fuera mi culpa rechazarte... Te recuerdo que el que comenzó a evitarme fuiste tú. Si no hemos tenido sexo es por tu culpa, sólo ves lo que has hecho y lo qué crees que ha sucedido... Ese maldito esfuerzo, puede que no lo hayas visto, pero lo hice, lo intente y qué sucedió, que siempre eres un maldito idiota.

—¿Que? ¿Mi culpa? —Pregunto confundido para comenzar a reclamarle—. Demonios, Sasuke... no todo es mi culpa —siguió insistiendo en hacerle ver sus fallas.

—Sí, tu culpa —repitió—. Yo no dije que todo lo era, pero si tienes gran parte de ella. Se suponía que el bastardo de la relación soy yo y en cambio, ya no sé distinguir cuál de los dos lo es más. —Continuó reclamándole, antes de formar una mueca afligida en sus facciones—. No debí casarme contigo —murmuró más para sí mismo, que para él. Alzó una ceja y abrió ligeramente la boca, pues por más bajo que lo hubiera dicho, alcanzó a escucharle.

—Ah... No puedo creerlo, mírate ahí estas de nuevo arruinándolo todo —reprochó ante la actitud que había tomado—. Con un carajo, por qué diablos no puedes quedarte callado, sólo tenías que... —Chasqueo la lengua—. Olvídalo, voy al baño, mientras puedes pensar en si lo que dijiste es en verdad lo que sientes...—Dijo zanjado el tema y levantándose de la mesa, alejándose con rapidez.

En cuanto fue al baño para lavarse un poco la cara le llamó a su amante, lo extrañaba demasiado, así que cuando contestó el teléfono y escucho aquella voz diciéndole lo mismo y algunas otras palabras cariñosas una sonrisa boba se dibujó en su rostro mientras veía el gran espejo del baño.

—Sólo espera unas pocas horas más mi vida, mañana estaremos juntos... —Soltó una risita cuando escucho el tono sugerente y juguetón que comenzó a emplear su amante—. No me digas eso, que podría escaparme por la ventana —Respondió en tono coqueto.

Soltó una carcajada, se sentía más relajado ahora que había hablado con su amante. El humor le cambiaba siempre que platicaba con él. Al menos no había nadie más en el servicio.

* * *

—Sasuke... —En cuanto llego a la mesa, en un impulso le sujeto del rostro plantándole un beso, aunque diferente a todos los que le había dado esa misma noche, pues este era más acalorado, apasionado—. Dime que mientes, sobre lo que te arrepentías de casarte conmigo y te prometo que haré lo que sea para salvar esto... —su respiración se notaba agitada a causa de aquel beso; las mejillas de Sasuke lucían sonrojadas—. Tanto así que dejaré el trabajo unos días para ir de viaje juntos e intentar darle una nueva oportunidad a esto, si al final regresamos dándonos cuenta que no funciona y definitivamente no tiene caso, entenderé que ya no desees estar conmigo —comentó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—No me arrepiento de casarme contigo, Naruto, sólo quiero que estemos bien, que no sólo parezcamos un matrimonio, sino que lo seamos. Si de verdad no funciona, lo mejor será separarnos… —nuevamente había murmurado. Naruto sonrió complacido por las palabras de su marido.

—¿Sabías que te vez tan lindo cuando te sonrojas así, Sasuke? —Pregunto acariciando su mejilla tiernamente, luego le volvió a besar en los labios; Sasuke termino apartando la mirada—. Gracias, y haré mi mayor esfuerzo por que ahora si seamos un matrimonio —Volvió a tomar asiento—. Aunque para mí siempre lo hemos _sido'dattebayo_... ¿Oye quieres postre?

—No, no me gustan las cosas dulces... —respondió como siempre que le hacía la misma cuestión—. ¿Qué pasará con mi madre...? ¿Y a qué hora llegará?

—¿Eh? Ah, maldita sea... olvide lo de tu _madre'ttebayo_ —Suspiro profundamente, lamentándose—. Mm... Pues llegará por la mañana ya te lo dije, _Teme_ —Se cruzó de brazos, cerrando los ojos para fingir pensar en alguna idea brillante. Al final abrió los ojos, sonriendo zorrunamente—. ¡Iremos todos en un viaje familiar! ¡¿No es genial?! —Exclamo—. Invitaremos a tus dos hermanos para que no se sienta sola, también puedo llevar a mis padres —Sugirió sujetando la copa, sirviéndose vino, y bebiendo de este. Soltó una carcajada—. Mi madre se volverá loca cuando le dé la noticia, hace tiempo que no sale de vacaciones

—¿Un viaje familiar? Sí, claro, es genial... —mencionó con desgano.

Pudo percibir que aquella idea no le agrado del todo a su esposo. Había llamado a un mesero para que les entendiera, pero al momento de que este se acercara, le pidió que les dejará solos unos instantes.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? —Preguntó, sujetando su mano y haciéndole una caricia esta—. Parece que no te agrado mucho la idea... —Murmuró en un tono de cierta decepción.

Para él aquel viaje era importante, tenía que convencerlo. Todo había sido planeado con anterioridad; tener en un viaje con su esposo junto con su amante, era como matar dos pájaros de un tiro. No tendría que separase días de uno ni del otro, sin contar que por fin llevaría a cabo su fantasía de hacerlo en el sanitario de un avión que, obviamente, no sería con su cónyuge, ya que sabía bien que su esposo nunca se prestaría para ese tipo de cosas, pues las solía calificar de pervertidas. Como gozaría ese viaje.

—Dime, ¿no deseas que pasemos unas vacaciones en familia? —Hizo un puchero—. Recuerda que se acerca el cumpleaños de tu madre, será un buen detalle —le guiño el ojo—. Oye, _Teme_... ¡déjame seguir siendo el mejor yerno del mundo para ella!

—No es que no me agrade la idea, es solo que quería que este viaje solo fuera para los dos, es nuestro aniversario y terminas planeando un viaje familiar… Puede que para ti este matrimonio siga siendo igual, pero para mí no lo es, siento claramente como estamos distanciados, y cómo planeas que recuperemos eso cuando nuestra familia está ahí... —Murmuro—. Pero... ya le dijiste a mi madre y no creo que sea bueno que le digamos que ya no se puede... Solo espero que el médico no se equivoque y no madre pueda realizar el viaje... Habrá que avisarles a los demás...

—Descuida...solo tengo que mandarles un mensaje, para avisarles y que me confirmen —Aseguró el rubio sacando su celular, que oportunamente tenía en vibrador. Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al ver que tenía un mensaje de su amante, después de leerlo sin que su cónyuge se diera, teclo escribiendo con rapidez unos mensajes y luego volvió a guardar su móvil—. Tranquilo, no es como si fuéramos a dormir todos en la misma habitación del hotel —Bromeó —. Bien, si no quieres postre, podemos irnos ya a la casa... tenemos muchas cosas que empacar. ¿Vamos a casa?

No volvió a mencionar el hecho de tener relaciones sexuales esa noche, pues con la discusión que habían tenido esa misma noche había tenido suficiente. Sasuke se limitó a suspirar, para después asentir.

—Entonces vámonos, mañana será un día demasiado agitado —Apresuro levantándose de la mesa.

Dejo que su esposo se adelantara, mientras él se acercaba a la caja. Sacó su tarjeta para pagar la cuenta. Cuando hubo pagado salió del restaurant. Deteniéndose momentáneamente en la puerta justo a su esposo, esperando que le regresarán su auto y así poder marcharse a casa.

—Ten esto, Sasuke, no olvides tu regalo —Le entrego los boletos, que éste había olvidado sobre la mesa, seguramente por estar pensando en aquellas vacaciones que pasarían en familia. Le beso la frente y entro a su vehículo en cuanto el _valet parking_ le entrego las llaves.

* * *

El camino de regreso, no era muy largo, pero sí tomaba su tiempo. Manejaba a velocidad regular, era tarde y no tenía motivos por los que manejar rápido. Iba concertado en el camino, cuando Sasuke dio un leve respingo; al parecer le había llegado un mensaje, o tal vez alguna llamada perdida.

—¿ _Mh_? ¿Quién es? —Pregunto confundido, por alguna extraña razón una sensación nada agradable se situó sobre su pecho. Frunció el entrecejo pensando en si su esposo también comenzaba a tener una aventura, pues nunca recibía llamadas ni mensajes a esas horas de la noche—. Eh, _Teme_... dime quién era —Ordenó con un tono serio, debía quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza lo más pronto posible, y eso sólo sería hasta que su esposo le respondiera; antes de que los celos y dudas comenzarán a crecer más y terminará discutiendo.

—No es nadie... —respondió rápidamente, mientras le prestaba atención—. Por qué te interesa tanto, que yo sepa nunca te ha importado con quien me mensajeo... —continuó, esta vez poniéndose a la defensiva—. Era un número equivocado, al parecer querían que alguien pasara a recoger la ropa limpia…

—¿Equivocado dices? —Mordió su labio inferior preocupado y sujeto con más fuerza el volante frunciendo el entrecejo, mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza. Número equivocado, una de sus típicas excusas que también solía poner ante la llamada de su amante—. Pues que imbéciles, ¿no crees? —Cuestionó de mala gana—. Son casi las doce de la noche y piden que pasen a recoger ropa y en sábado... —Bufó.

—Supongo que era más como un recordatorio para mañana o no sé, de cualquier manera no era para mí ese mensaje

Condujo en silencio por algunos minutos y al final decidió restarle importancia al asunto. No podía pasarse toda la noche quebrándose la cabeza en pensar que su esposo le engañaba. Sasuke no era de los que harían ese tipo de cosas, podría ser rencoroso, altanero… un completo bastardo, pero no podía engañarlo de esa manera; quizá el azabache no mentía.

—¿Sasuke, porque no mejor abres tu regalo? —Sugirió—. Vamos hazlo de una vez...

Dejo que abriera su regalo, se mantenía un tanto expectante esperando la reacción de su esposo al ver su regalo. De sólo imaginarlo, se divertía solo. Sabía que no era la gran cosa, pero quería hacerle una broma, dándole eso. Ya casi podía escucharlo gruñir al desenvolver semejante regalo que obviamente no le gustaría para nada. Contuvo las ganas de estallar en carcajadas.

—¿Un pijama? —Preguntó una vez que vio la prenda, con lo que le pareció incredulidad—. G-gracias... —Murmuro con molestia, metiendo la prenda, sin delicadeza, en la caja.

—Menos mal que te gusto, _Teme_... —Sin contenerse más, comenzó a carcajearse. Había reaccionado mejor de lo que esperaba. Finalmente se calmó.

—Tarado...

—Es una broma. No te enojes. Mira —Abrió la guantera del auto, dejando ver un libro ahí, riéndose entre dientes—. Ese es el verdadero regalo, Sasuke. Ese era el que querías, ¿no? —Bien sabía que era así, pero no pudo evitar preguntarle y sonrió mirándole en cuanto se detuvo en un semáforo. Se rasco la cabeza en un gesto un tanto despreocupado—. Eh, _Teme_ no sabes lo que batalle para _encontrarlo'ttebayo_.

Sin perder tiempo, Sasuke estiró su mano en dirección del libro y lo tomo con cuidado, como si de algo muy valiosos se tratase. Le retiro el plástico protector que lo envolvía, comenzando a hojearlo. Bien sabía cuánto había querido ese libro, varías veces se había quejado de no conseguirlo, por lo que había hecho uso de sus recursos y contactos para conseguirlo y así sorprenderlo.

—Sí es este, no había podido encontrarlo... Gracias, Naruto, es el mejor regalo.

—Menos mal... —Respondió y puso un poco se música, para aligerar el trayecto, de cualquier forma su esposo no le prestaba la mínima atención ahora, ya que estaba demasiado entretenido en su nuevo libro—.De nada, Sasu- _chan_ —Reanudó la marcha del vehículo en cuanto la luz del semáforo se puso en verde.

No hablo en gran parte del camino, pues sabía bien que éste le ignoraría por más que tratará de iniciar una conversación, ya se había acostumbrado de cierta forma, por lo que se mantuvo serio mientras manejaba. A pesar de que en esa ocasión se tratase del libro.

Al llegar a la casa/mansión que compartían, su esposo se había bajado del vehículo sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra. No le tomo más atención a ese hecho, bajando también del auto. Apenas cruzó la puerta, comenzó a quitarse el sacó junto con la corbata dejándolos en el sillón de la sala, de cualquier forma alguien vendría por ellas y las ordenaría en su lugar. Entró al baño de la planta baja para tomar una ducha, tenía que lavarse pues ya era costumbre llegar a su casa y hacerlo por haber tenido sexo. Y ese día fueron en dos ocasiones las que lo tuvo —aunque una de esas rondas hubiera sudo un simple sexo oral—, por lo que no podía irse a la cama como si nada; además el llegar ya bañado sería demasiado riesgoso y sería demasiado sospechoso. Sasuke podría descubrir rápidamente el que lo engañaba.

Una vez que salió de la ducha, se vistió con un pijama y subió hasta la habitación que compartía con su esposo, encontrándose con que éste ya estaba dormido. Sonrió levemente para luego darle un beso en la frente con cariño y salió de nuevo de ahí dejándolo descansar. Fue por su laptop a su despacho y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible entró en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes, encerrándose en esta. Sabía bien que la su amante lo estaría esperando con ansia. Apenas se conectó a Internet pudo comunicarse con él.

 _«Buenos días, mi amor...»._ Tecleo dispuesto a iniciar una de sus conversaciones que terminarían en _cyber-sexo_. Una práctica que llevaban realizando desde algún tiempo. A pesar de no tener físicamente el cuerpo de su amante, podía deleitarse con los movimientos sensuales que éste realizaba para excitarlo, mientras él simplemente le observaba. Terminaba haciendo uso de su propia mano, y aun así le parecía algo demasiado satisfactorio.

Dos horas después regreso a la cama con su marido. Apenas subió a la cama, acostándose, se abrazó al cuerpo de su esposo y termino cayendo en un sueño profundo.

El día de mañana sería un domingo cualquiera, no tendría por qué preocuparse de nada.

* * *

Como se repitió en el primer capítulo. Este fic no es para todo el mundo, irá de mal en peor. Recuerden que son personajes de ficción. No somos _haters_ de Naruto o Sasuke. Solo creamos historias que nos gustan y los usamos a ellos para representarlas.

Heishi y Yu.


	3. Capítulo 2

**2.**

 _Los que son fieles conocen solamente el aspecto trivial del amor:  
son los infieles los que conocen sus tragedias.  
_ _ **Oscar wilde**_

Despertó al medio día. Salió de si habitación, un tanto perezoso, en dirección a la planta baja. Tenía hambre, y al ser fin de semana no había empleados en la casa, así que tendría que pedirle algo de comer a su esposo. Al entrar en el salón, se encontró con la grata presencia de su suegra, quien hablaba animadamente con su esposo.

—Hey, Sasuke. Tengo hambre, ya deberías de hacer de comer.

Al decir aquellas palabras, ambos morenos le prestaron atención. Su esposo le miro con molestia, levantándose del sofá en qué se encontraba sentado para prepararle algo de comer, mientras su suegra le saludaba con cortesía; realmente apreciaba a esa mujer, pues le había dado a los dos hombres que amaba. Porque sí, engañaba a su esposo con su propio hermano... Y lo que era peor… era su gemelo.

—Buenos días, señora Mikoto —saludó, una vez que se acercó hasta la madre de su esposo, y beso su mejilla con cortesía.

—Buenos días, Naruto —la dulce voz de su suegra le dio cierta sensación de calidez, pronto todos los invitados al viaje llegaría.

—Qué gusto verla, pero, si me disculpa, aún no he hecho mi maleta, así que tendré que hacerla ahora, antes de que lleguen los demás —comentó, con gesto distraído.

La mujer le dejo marchar, disculpándole por su descuido. Subió nuevamente a su habitación, comenzando a sacar un par de valijas que tenían en el armario. Mientras hacia la maleta, le mando un mensaje a su amante, confirmándole que su madre ya se encontraba en su casa y que podía ir a visitarles aprovechando la situación. Guardo lo necesario en la maleta, inclusive algunas cosas que no necesitaría, pero así rellenaría espacio. Pasados unos minutos escucho el timbre de la casa y a sabiendas que su esposo estaba preparando algo para él y la madre de éste no atendía la puerta, tuvo que bajar él mismo después de cerrar la valija.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, sus ojos se iluminaron y en su rostro se formó una gran sonrisa. Se hizo a un lado, dejando entrar a su amante, no sin antes sonreírle con calidez. Educadamente le guio hasta el salón donde se encontraba su madre.

—¡Hey, suegrita, mire quién llego! —Exclamó, una vez que éste se reunió con su madre.

Puso las manos en los bolsillos y se acercó hasta la cocina para ver si acaso su esposo ya tenía lista su comida. Antes de que entrara, su esposo caminaba en su dirección.

—Naruto, ya está tu comida... —Le informó con molestia Evitó hacer un drama por la forma tan forzada en que su esposo había accedido a prepararle algo de comer—. Le diré a mi madre si no quiere algo... —Mencionó pasando a su lado y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba su madre.

Sasuke soltó una maldición por lo bajo al ver a su nada hermano pasando el tiempo con su madre. Se cruzó de brazos mirando la escena familiar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; bien conocía la mala relación que sostenían ambos hermanos. Al ser tan diferentes chocaban entre ellos, sobre todo por el gran parecido, pues eran idénticos. Vulgarmente conocido como _dos gotas de agua._

—Debería llamar a Itachi —mencionó sacando su móvil y comenzó a teclear un mensaje para que también llegará a su casa junto con su equipaje—. Bien, dijo que no tardará mucho —comentó, en cuanto le regreso el mensaje de confirmación.

Charasuke, le pidió ayuda para sus maletas a lo que rápido asintió y le acompaño hasta su auto. Se abstuvo de acercarse al moreno más allá de lo debido, pues su esposo podía salir y encontrarlos o bien su cuñado podía verles si llegaba en esos momentos. Tomó las maletas de su amante y entró a la casa, mencionando que dejaría las maletas en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, cerciorándose de que su esposo y la madre de estos le escucharan. Subió con cuidado por las escaleras, pues las maletas pasaban bastante.

Entró en la habitación, dejando las maletas cerca de la cama, para después acercarse hasta el gemelo de su esposo, y comenzar a besarlo con demandante pasión, siendo correspondido con la misma intensidad. Con sus manos recorrió el cuerpo de su amante; deseaba tomarlo en esos instantes, pero no podía hacerlo sin correr riesgos.

—Ah, Dios, Chara... Te extrañe tanto... —Murmuró entre besos. Tuvieron que separarse, a pesar de que ninguno de los quería eso.

Charasuke, se acercó a él, hasta que sintió su aliento chocar contra su oreja. La voz ronca y sensual de su amante lo tenía enloquecido. Entre susurros prohibidos y miradas lujuriosas, le beso nuevamente, teniendo que separase finalmente de éste. Si tenía suerte, tal vez podría hacerlo esa misma noche con él. Sino, tendría que soportar hasta que estuvieran en el avión y tomarlo como quisiera. Salió de la habitación en la que se quedaría su amante y se dirigió a la cocina; aún tenía hambre y desperdiciar la comida que le había preparado su esposo no le parecía bien.

Estaba por terminar su comida cuando su esposo se apareció de nueva cuenta en la cocina.

—Hey, _Dobe_ , Itachi ya llego —le aviso, antes de darse media vuelta y retirarse.

—¿Mh? Ya voy Sasuke —respondió, dejando los platos y cubiertos que había utilizado en el fregadero—. Eh, ¿Qué pasa? —Cuestionó, al ver que éste se detenía a medio camino—, ¿te han vuelto a llamar?

Sonrió levemente con cierta desconfianza y al acercarse a su esposo le arrebató el celular de sus manos con cierta incertidumbre, tenía que esclarecer sus dudas sobre si este lo engañaba. Frunció levemente el ceño y abrió los ojos exasperado al leerlo. Alguien lo acusaba de una supuesta, _verdadera_ , infidelidad.

—No me arrebates las cosas... Ya te dije que no tenía importancia ese mensaje. —Le arrebato de igual manera el celular de sus manos y lo guardo con destreza en su pantalón. Lucia más molesto por el celular que por el mensaje.

—¡Mierda! —Exclamó en un susurró, trató de disimular su nerviosismo—. T-ten cuidado, Sasuke... podrían estarte extorsionado —suspiró, relajándose y así intentar tomar una actitud seria—. Seguro luego te van a querer pedir dinero a cambio de una información, o algo así —Le sujeto de los hombros—. Escúchame bien... Quiero que cambies el número a uno privado, ¿ok?, lo haremos cuando regresemos del viaje. —Besó sus labios y pensó en una mentira rápida—. Supe de un caso así en el trabajo y no quiero que nos pase a nosotros, no sabes el dinero que perdió la esposa de mi compañero por hacerle caso a esos malditos mensajes —abrazo con fuerza al moreno y le acarició la cabeza—. Sabes que yo nunca te engañaría o haría algo para lastimarte de esa manera —Puso un tono meloso y termino juntando sus frentes—. Vamos a la sala no podemos dejar solos a nuestras visitas 'ttebayo...

Al parecer su mentira había funcionado, ya que su esposo había dejado de reclamarle y había accedido a no hacerle ningún caso a ese tipo de mensajes; lo cual, lo relajaba bastante.

—Vamos, seguro mi hermano querrá verte... —Murmuro Sasuke, separándose de él, para dirigirse a la sala.

Siguió a su esposo al interior del salón y saludo a su cuñado. Siempre admitía para sus adentros que todos los Uchiha tenían grandes parecidos entre ellos. Pero ninguno como esos gemelos que lo tenía cautivado. Tomó asiento a lado de su esposo, y comenzó a inmiscuirse en la plática que sostenían, aunque en momentos dejaba de prestarle atención, pues aún se encontraba preocupado por aquel maldito mensaje.

 _«Maldita sea...tengo que tener más cuidado o Sasuke podría darse cuenta.»_ Pensó, levantándose de pronto.

—Voy a ir al supermercado...necesito ir a comprar algo que me falta para el viaje. —Explicó, disculpándose por su descortesía y salió del salón.

Tenía en mente quien podría ser la persona responsable de esos mensajes. Tenía que detenerle antes de que comenzará a llenar de dudas a su esposo. Sabía que ella era la única capaz de hacer una jugarreta como esa. En cuanto salió de su casa fue directamente hacia el departamento de la secretaria que antes había despedido, desafortunadamente nadie salió. Aquella mujer había intentado seducirlo, y al no haberlo logrado amenazó con contarle a su esposo el amorío que mantenía con el gemelo de éste. No tenía pruebas, pero ella era única que había descubierto que ambos morenos entraban en su oficina y sólo uno de ellos salía a altas horas.

Suspiro frustrado. Con rapidez y sin siquiera dudarlo, mando un mensaje de texto a su amante, poniéndole al tanto de la situación. Él también tenía derecho de saber que alguien podría decirle en cualquier momento a Sasuke que llevaban dos años viéndole la cara. Subió de nuevo a su auto e hizo una parada en el supermercado —como supuestamente había dicho que haría—, y compro rápido un montón de cosas que le serían de utilidad.

Una vez realizada aquellas compras de _último momento_ volvió de a casa. Se encontró con sus padres en la entrada de la casa, estacionando a penas su auto. Bajo rápidamente de su auto, junto con las compras que había realizado y se acercó a su madre, a ayudarle como el caballero que era. Saludo a su madre con un beso en la mejilla y a su padre con un simple asentimiento, para entrar en la casa.

—Genial, ahora si estamos todos juntos. —Murmuró para sí mismo.

Sus padres entraron en el salón, donde aún se encontraban los demás. Su madre, tan hiperactiva como él mismo, saludo a todos los presentes con efusividad, mientras su padre sólo se acercó hasta la única mujer Uchiha que se encontraba presente y la saludo de mano. Tomaron asiento en uno de los sofás y se unieron de igual manera a la plática. Él como siempre, una vez que se integró también en la plática, comenzó a bromear con toda la familia, para tratar de distraer sus pensamientos por lo que había pasado.

Volteo a ver a su marido y decidió acercarse a su lado, reprimió el impulso de pasarle un brazo por el hombro, e incluso besarle ya que su amante estaba entre los presentes y aquella situación le resultaba un poco incómoda.

—¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? Te noto _raro'ttebayo_ —susurró en forma cómplice para evitar que los presentes escucharán. Se cruzó de brazos—. Je, realmente espero que ni estés así por lo del mensaje, teme...

—No tengo nada, _Dobe_... —le respondió, susurrando de igual manera—. No tengo nada y menos por ese mensaje, pensé que dejaríamos ese tema de lado, después de todo es mentira, ¿no? —Continúo susurrando—. ¿Cuando salimos, _Dobe_...? —Cambió de tema, dejando de susurrar.

—¿ _Mh_...?¿Te refieres a qué hora sale el vuelo? Pues... —Se rasco la mejilla—. Mañana muy temprano a las siete, por lo que hoy tendremos que dormir temprano. —Dijo como si nada, le sonrió a su esposo mirándole de reojo y después clavo su vista inconscientemente en la de su amante—. Muero de ganas por subirme al avión… —Susurró antes de levantarse y acercarse a su padre.

No paso demasiado tiempo antes de que su esposo se disculpará y se retirará del salón, seguramente prepararía algo de comer. Por su parte, el continuó hablando con los presentes. Sin embargo, no dejaba de compartir miradas cómplices con su amante. De vez en cuando sacaba su móvil y le mandaban mensajes de texto que sabía bien borraría enseguida. Ni siquiera tenía su número guardado en la agenda de contactos, pues aquello sería demasiado riesgoso, si acaso alguna vez Sasuke encontraba alguno de esos mensajes podría fácilmente excusarse diciendo que era número desconocido y un error de alguna persona, pues ni siquiera era el número que tenía su hermano ya que había conseguido unos teléfonos de prepago para ellos. Quizá su esposo nunca lo bajaría de ser un estúpido, pero no lo era tanto como él creía pues sabía disimular bien ese tipo de cosas.

—Ya era hora, _Teme_ —Mencionó, sonriendo en cuanto su esposo regreso al salón, informando que la comida ya estaba preparada, y soltó una carcajada escandalosa—. Estábamos muriendo de hambre ya casi pedíamos pizzas como _tardabas'ttebayo_ —Comenzó a molestar a su esposo. Escucho que su amante soltó una carcajada y murmuró hacia su gemelo un muy, demasiado, claro: lento—. Bien, entonces vamos a comer —Aclaró, una vez que el gemelo de su esposo se había calmado, al parecer su esposo no estaba de humor.

Le pasó el brazo por los hombros a su madre, le dio un beso en la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el comedor con el resto de la familia. Al pasar a lado de Sasuke, claramente escucho que murmuraba un idiota hacia su persona. Eso le molesto bastante, pues no había sido el único en escucharlo. Le molestaba que su esposo le insultara delante de sus padres, aunque no parecía darse cuenta por el tono bajo con el que lo hacía.

La comida ya estaba dispuesta en la mesa, por lo que se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, después de ayudar a su madre a sentarse. Agradeció los alimentos, y comenzó a comer. Aquella situación cada vez le era más insoportable. Mantuvo el entrecejo fruncido todo el tiempo que estuvieron comiendo, a la vez que se perdía en sus pensamientos con cierta tristeza porque deseaba irse de ahí. Ir hasta donde estaba sentado su amante, besarle frente a todos los presentes y mandar a la mierda todo, sobre todo su fracasado matrimonio.

Vio por un momento con curiosidad a la madre de estos y se dio cuenta que la razón por la que no lo hacía era por la enfermedad de esta. Volvió a posar su vista en su cónyuge y por más que intentará engañarse no podía negar que aún tenía albergaba profundo cariño hacia él. Discretamente puso su mano sobre la pierna de este. Rápidamente, Sasuke, al sentir el peso de su mano, sujeto su mano, él le imito, sujetando con fuerza su mano y termino sonriendo.

Al terminar la cena, nuevamente se quedaron platicando. Al parecer tenían demasiadas cosas que contarse, pues hacia algo de tiempo que toda la familia se reunía. Charasuke había sido el primero en retirarse de la mesa, tuvo que reprimir las ganas de levantarse y seguirlo. Pero, mejor aprovecho que éste se había ido, para voltear a ver a su esposo y darle un beso en la mejilla

—Gracias por la comida, Sasuke, siempre te queda mejor que la vieja cocinera, debería despedirla. —Murmuró soltando una risita y se acercó a susúrrale al odio—. Te amo.

—También te amo... —Le susurró también.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y comenzó a bostezar cansado, pues aún no se recuperaba del cansancio que tenía. A pesar del tiempo, aún se encontraban reunidos en el comedor.

—Me voy a dormir ya... o por lo menos intentarlo. —Mencionó, levantándose de su asiento. Vio la hora en su celular—. Eh, mañana saldremos a las cinco para estar puntuales en el aeropuerto, no queremos que nos deje el avión. —Sonrió.

Al ver que se retiraba, los invitados comenzaron a imitarle. Lo mejor era descansar desde ese momento para levantarse puntuales. Itachi ayudo a su madre a subir por las escaleras a una de las habitaciones para huéspedes, mientras su padre y madre les seguían.

—¿Vamos? —Se dirigió a su esposo, mas al ver que éste comenzaba a retirar los cubiertos y paltos de la mesa, decidió ayudarle. Podrían dejarlos en la cocina y que el día de mañana alguno de los empleados se encargará de ellos.

Una vez que retiraron todos los cubiertos y la vajilla de la mesa, subieron las escaleras, en silencio, en dirección a su habitación. Apenas llego a su habitación se quitó la camisa dejando ver su torso desnudo y se sacó unos pantalones para dormir. Tenía tanta pereza que no se molestó en ponerse el pijama. Sasuke sí se colocó el pijama.

—Estoy emocionado, hace tiempo no _viajamos'ttebayo._ —Comentó y volvió a bostezar acercándose a la cama. Levantó las cobijas y se acostó en ella poniendo los brazos tras su nuca mientras miraba el techo quedándose un momento pensativo.

—Sí, ya tiene bastante tiempo. Buenas noches, _Dobe_... —Escucho el murmulló por parte de su esposo.

—Descansa, _Teme_... —Respondió mirándole con curiosidad.

Suspiro teniendo una lucha interna consigo mismo sobre levantarse de la cama, e ir a buscar a su amante en la otra habitación. Sabía lo arriesgado que podía resultar aquello, aun así la idea lo excitaba aún más que incluso tuvo una erección de sólo imaginarse teniendo sexo con él. El someterlo bajo su cuerpo, escucharlo gemir. Acariciar su cuerpo. De tanto pensar en Charasuke, termino teniendo una erección en sus piernas, que si no era atendida pronto, comenzaría a ser dolorosa.

—Demonios... —Susurró agitado. Una mirada a su esposo y se acurruco con él; éste ya se encontraba dormido—. Sasuke... —Intento despertarlo, acercó su miembro hasta las nalgas de su pareja para que pudiera sentir su prominente erección—. Oye, despierta... quiero hacerte el amor —Insistió con voz ronca en su oído, acariciándole un brazo.

Sasuke pareció reaccionar finalmente, pues tenía el sueño ligero. Sintió que debía dejar dormir a su esposo, pero no podría relajarse él solo en esos instantes.

—¿Qué sucede, Naruto? —Es escuchó finalmente la voz cansada de Sasuke, después de haber bostezado.

Deposito un beso en la cabeza del moreno. Lo movió para que este quedará mirándole y al ver su rostro sonrió; tenían el mismo rostro.

—Perdón por despertarte, Sasuke... pero no puedo más —atrajo lo más que pudo su cuerpo hacia el suyo—, tengo unas ganas inmensas de hacerte mío. —Confesó mirándole a los ojos, mas no hizo ningún movimiento, pues esperaba la respuesta de este, si acaso se negaba iría a buscar al gemelo, pues sabía bien la pasaría aún mejor—. Aunque, si tienes sueño, no importa. De veras... probablemente estés cansado y sé que debes descansar —Insistió por último.

—No importa... No estoy demasiado cansado —le respondió murmurando. El por su parte asintió sonriendo.

—¿En serio?, Oh, entonces desnúdate... —Prácticamente le había ordenado. El por su parte, hizo lo mismo, retirándose el pantalón y el bóxer,

De alguna forma se había acostumbrado a que con su esposo era diferente. Vio con aburrimiento la pijama que este vestía, no le provocaba nada, su mirada seguía fría y a pesar de que siempre parecía poseer poca paciencia para ese tipo de cosas, había algo en el que ya no le provocaba de la misma forma que antes el tener a su esposo por más parecido que fuera a su amante. No podía dejar de pensar en el otro ni un segundo. Suspiro profundamente pensando que la orden le molestaría, por lo que se acercó a besarle los labios de forma intensa. Le obligo a tumbarse en la cama, mientras comenzaba a retirarle el mismo las prendas que aún portaba.

Una vez que termino de desnudarle, alargó su brazo hasta el cajón al lado de la cama y sacó el lubricante de ahí, se colocó entre las piernas de su esposo, masajeando sus muslos. Destapo el lubricante y untó un par de dedos con el líquido. No quería perder el tiempo, por lo que se apresuró en estimular el pene de su esposo, y lograr con ello que tuviera una ligera erección, la cual no dudo ni un segundo en llevarse a la boca y practicarle el sexo oral. No tenía por qué preocuparse de que su esposo hiciera algún ruido que pudiera alterar a los invitados, pues éste siempre había terminado reprimiéndose a la hora de tener sexo. Desafortunadamente la manera en la que su cónyuge se controlaba en la intimidad era una de las cosas que más odiaba. Llevo uno de sus dedos —previamente lubricado— a la entrada de su esposo, comenzando a relajar el musculo.

No paso demasiado tiempo antes de que su esposo terminara por correrse. Aquello le había dejado un tanto sorprendido, si bien nunca había sido su fuerte, definitivamente ahora era probablemente la eyaculación más rápida que le había visto hacerse en su vida…

—Lo siento… —Murmuró Sasuke, mientras respiraba algo agitado.

—¿Que? ¿Tan rápido?, Ah, Bu-bueno descuida. —Murmuró relamiéndose los labios, terminando por tragar el semen del moreno—. A todos nos pasa, _Je_ —Respondió tratando de animarle acariciándole la mejilla antes de volver a besarle.

Sacó los dedos de su interior, una vez que comprobó que su entrada estaba un tanto dilatada así como flexible. Se colocó bien entre sus piernas abriéndolas para penetrarle en una sola estocada, y después hundió su rostro en el cuello del moreno para comenzar a mover sus caderas. Sasuke termino por abrazarse a su espalda, enredando las piernas en su cadera, así como comenzar a gemir demasiado bajo. Ahora no tendría que preocuparse ahora por complacer a su esposo, ya que rápidamente había llegado al orgasmo así que solo se concentró en su propio placer.

—T-te amo, Sasuke —Susurro entre jadeos sin dejar de mover su pelvis. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas al tener así a su esposo causándole una buena imagen erótica pues era como ver a su amante por el gran parecido y realmente gozaba cada que su pene se deslizaba en aquel estrecho lugar que tenía tiempo no le satisfacía de esa forma.

—También yo... Naruto... —Le respondió entre gemidos.

De cualquier forma, él no veía a su esposo, veía a su amante. Su voz ronca, tan parecida a la de su hermano cada que gemía lo excito aún más por lo que aceleró las embestidas dejándose llevar por el infinito placer que le causaba aquella voz, le hubiera gustado escuchar sus gritos aún más altos.

Cerró los ojos e imagino las sesiones de sexo salvaje que mantenía con su amante en la oficina, en las que debían hacer el menor ruido posible. —Me vuelves loco… —Murmuró en su oído, arremetiendo con más violencia en el interior de su marido, ya no pudiendo contenerse después de varios minutos más—. _Cha_... —Sintió el orgasmo llegar y abrió los ojos horrorizado mordiéndose la lengua antes que escapara el nombre de su amante—. ¡Sasuke! —Contuvo su grito lo más que pudo e intentando disimular, y cerró los ojos jadeante cuando hubo terminado.

Por unos instantes temió el que su esposo le hubiera descubierto, pues estuvo a punto de llamarle por otro nombre. Suspiró relajado, Sasuke le sonreía con tanta calidez en esos instantes que le sonrió de la misma manera, besando con suavidad sus labios. Sin embargo sintió una sensación horrible en su pecho y sin querer sus ojos se empañaron. En esos instantes se sentía un completó bastardo miserable, ya que su esposo no se merecía la traición con la que le estaba pagando todos esos años de matrimonio.

—Perdóname, Sasuke... —Murmuró mirándole afligido mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Sasuke llevó sus manos hasta sus mejillas y le limpio las lágrimas que tenía en estas, se abrazó nuevamente a su cuerpo. —N-no tengo nada que perdonarte, Naruto... calma... —le susurraba, intentando calmarle.

Estuvo a punto de decirle tantas cosas, todas esas que llevaba años callando, pero no pudo. Suspiro profundamente. Analizó los pros y contras de revelarle la verdad, en anteriores veces le había sucedido lo mismos, y siempre llegaba al mismo desenlace; no le diría nunca.

—Es que... yo... Yo... Mierda... —Intento hablar sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y comenzó a sollozar, al final se separó de su esposo, retirando su miembro flácido de su interior—. Creo que te he descuidado en el sexo y por eso acabaste _rápido'ttebayo_ —Murmuró afligido, sonriendo levemente. ¿En qué estaba pensado? ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Estaba a punto de confesarle todo! Trago duro arrepintiéndose de inmediato por ese momento de debilidad.

Era mejor una mentira a una dolorosa verdad. _No_. Definitivamente su esposo nunca debía enterarse de su infidelidad ni aunque su madre no estuviera enferma, nunca le diría nada.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke —Dijo por último, dándole un beso en la frente y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda para evitar mirarle.

—Buenas noches, Naruto... —fue la única respuesta de Sasuke.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que seguía martirizándose por la situación que estaba viviendo. Finalmente cayo dormido.

* * *

Podría ser lo más precavido posible para que su esposo no lo descubriera siendo infiel, pero lo que no podía evitar era la maldita mala suerte que tenía de hablar en sueños y esa madrugada lo volvió hacer, llamando a su amante en murmullos una y otra vez; por suerte su esposo no le había escuchado ni una sola vez. Escucho que tocaban insistentemente la puerta de la habitación y apretó más los párpados, seguían tocando y soltó un gruñido molesto para luego taparse el rostro con la almohada quedando boca abajo. Odiaba que lo despertaran temprano, estaba un poco cansado de tantas desveladas por platicar con su amante a altas horas de la madrugada.

—Tocan, Naruto... —Murmuró su esposo, aun adormilado.

Iba a responder que se levantara el, pero escucho la voz de Itachi apurándoles sobre el avión y abrió los ojos rápidamente, se quitó la almohada de la cabeza. Se le había olvidado poner la alarma para despertarse temprano y salir con tiempo hacia el aeropuerto.

—¡Sasuke, muévete hay que irnos, cuanto antes 'ttebayo! —Vio el reloj comprobando que ya era un poco más de las siete, por lo que se vistió a las carreras y bajo con las maletas para guardarlas en el auto, mientras que el resto de la familia ya se encontraba lista para irse.

Subió al auto, después de haber terminado de guardar las maletas. Vio a su esposo subirse en la parte trasera del auto. Comenzaba a creer que tal vez estuviera molesto. Cerró los ojos y suspiro profundamente. Se sorprendió cuando volteo hacia el asiento del copiloto pues estaba ahí. —¿Que? Pensé que te ibas a ir... —No término la frase pues se percató que era el gemelo de su marido, sonrió levemente— Genial... vámonos, entonces.

* * *

El recorrido al aeropuerto no fue muy largo, pero había logrado intercambiar una que otra palabra con su amante, que habían logrado que durante el trayecto portara una sonrisa boba. Al llegar al aeropuerto, todos descendieron del auto, para después ir por las maletas que llevaban. Al entrar en la locación, se percató de que su amante había salido corriendo con rapidez. Seguramente se dirigía al sanitario.

—Será mejor que vayamos a la sala de espera y que alguien le avise a Charasuke que estamos ahí. —Sugirió su esposo, una vez que se reunieron.

—Yo iré... —Respondió.

Se adelantó con sus padres a la sala de espera. Una vez ahí se dirigió a buscar al gemelo de su cónyuge. Lo encontró en el sanitario, pero lo que lo sorprendió fue verle más pálido de lo normal. Un tanto asustado por su estado se acercó a éste, quien se abrazó en cuanto le vio.

—Vamos a ser padres —le susurro, en un tono demasiado bajo, dejándole un tanto perplejo.

—¿Qué dices...? ¿D-De verdad? ¿Cómo? ¿Nosotros? —Cuestionó, demostrando su sorpresa, con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal. No daba crédito a las palabras del moreno. ¿Padres?, ¡Imposible!

Charasuke, le explicó con lujo de detalle que desde hace algún tiempo no se había sentido del todo bien, pero no le había tomado importancia, sino hasta que comenzó a tener mareos y un tanto preocupado se había realizado unos estudios. Los cuales le habían entregado hace algunos días, pero no había tenido oportunidad de abrirlos, y al estarse sintiendo mejor en el trascurso del día los había dejado pasar, pero al tener nauseas en esos momentos había decidido revisar los resultados, los cuales le confirmaban que se encontraba en estado. Aproximadamente tenía un mes y medio.

Él, por su parte no sabía realmente como sentirse ante semejante noticia. Su amante le dejo en las manos el resultado de la prueba y salió del sanitario. Una última mirada a la prueba de embarazo que luego tiro en la basura. Sonrió completamente ilusionado al saber que por fin sería padre, su amante le daría aquello que llevaba tantos años deseando, un hijo.

* * *

 _Cansado, se reclino en la incómoda silla que le habían dispuesto para que pudiera pasar la noche. La habitación tan impoluta y revestida en blanco, no le brindaba tranquilidad en ningún sentido._

 _Ahí, recostado en la camilla, Sasuke comenzaba a despertar. Sin perder tiempo, se levantó y se acercó cuidando de no hacer ruido ninguno que pudiera alterarlo. Su mirada parecía nublada por alguna tela fina que le impedía ver aquel brillo en sus ojos._

 _Con un suspiro, se acercó hasta él y le acaricio con ternura la cabeza. Tenía que hacerle saber que él estaba ahí._

 _—_ _Sasuke… —llamó en un murmullo, esperando a que le prestara atención._

 _Los ojos de su esposo, no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas. Al parecer no era necesario que le informará que es lo que había sucedido, pues él ya lo sabía._

 _Había sufrido un aborto espontaneo._

 _Ellos ni siquiera sabían que estaba embarazado._

 _Pronto el sonido del llanto inconsolable de Sasuke inundo la habitación._

 _Nada les había preparado para eso, había sucedido sin siquiera estar previstos. Si tal vez hubieran prestado atención a los dolores abdominales que había tenido Sasuke, tal vez hubieran podido salvar al bebé. Pero nadie les dijo que podía haber pasado._

 _Sasuke no hablo en algunas semanas._

 _Y él no sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo._

* * *

Alejando esos recuerdos, se centró en la emoción de ser padre y camino hacia la sala de espera, donde ya se encontraban todos de pie, pues ya estaban anunciando que el avión ya podía ser abordado. Al estar en el avión, fue a sentarse en el asiento que marcaba su boleto. Se sentaría a lado de su esposo, quien ya se encontraba en su lugar a un lado de la ventanilla.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Advertencia:** Si no soportan seguir leyendo esto. Déjenlo. Las cosas van a empeorar. Esto es solo el inicio de lo doloroso que llegará a ser el Fanfic. A partir de ahora las cosas irán de mal en peor.

* * *

 **3.**

—¡Hey, Sasuke! —Le tomó la mano sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. ¿Estás listo? —Preguntó emocionado aunque no era precisamente por el viaje, volteo hacia los asientos traseros para echar una mirada hacia donde ya se encontraba su amante. Sólo faltaba que despegará el avión.

—Claro —contestó, mirándole fijamente en cuanto volvió a verlo—. ¿Qué buscas?

—N-no buscaba nada. —Respondió golpeándose internamente por haber sido tan obvio, tendría que ser lo más precavido posible para evitar que el moreno se diera cuenta, después de todo siempre había sido más inteligente que el mismo—. Te ves muy cansado, _Teme_... Deberías dormir un poco. El viaje será largo...

—Solo estoy algo cansado... y adolorido —murmuró, acomodándose en el asiento.

—Mm... Ya veo, aun así trata de descansar...

* * *

Minutos más tarde el avión ya había emprendido el vuelo. Suspiro profundamente y cerró los ojos manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, deseaba enormemente compartir la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos con sus padres que se encontraban asientos más atrás y emocionado darles la noticia que por fin serían abuelos. Era una verdadera lástima no poder hacerlo.

Se encontraba demasiado emocionado que no pudo dormir nada por más que lo intento, mantenía los ojos cerrados para simular que dormía, y de vez en cuando abría uno y moraba de reojo a su esposo para comprobar si ya había caído rendido por el sueño. Puso todo su autocontrol para no levantarse del asiento e ir a hablar con su amante, antes de comprobar que efectivamente su pareja no estuviera dormida por completo. Estaba demasiado ansioso por hablarle a su gemelo, pero aún más por cumplir aquello que tenían en mente desde hacía días. Le excitaba el solo pensarlo.

Una vez que se percató y estuvo seguro al cien por ciento del azabache durmiendo a su lado, pudo levantarse lo más sigilosamente posible y camino por el pasillo directo hacia el baño del avión. Sonrió levemente al ver a su amante, que anteriormente, también se había encaminado al baño, se encontraba ahí. Con discreción paso unos billetes a una aeromoza que serviría para cubrirles las espaldas.

Una vez dentro del baño, tomo por la nuca a su amante, besándole con desesperación y deseo. En cuando le miró a los ojos, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de felicidad; iban a ser padres. Volvió a besarle, está vez comenzando a desnudarlo. No podían perder demasiado tiempo ahí dentro. Por mucho que la aeromoza estuviera comprada, no podría evitar que los pasajeros quisieran utilizar el servicio. Aun así, e hizo el amor a su amante con tal deseo, pasión y amor, demostrándole que estaría para él en todo momento. Ya vería que hacer para que a su hijo no le faltara nada.

* * *

—¡Por fin _llegamos'dattebayo_! —Exclamó sonriendo felizmente hacia su esposo en cuanto estuvieron abajo del avión. Le sujeto de la cintura dejando el equipaje en el suelo, sus familiares se habían adelantado unos pasos—. Hey, amor... prepárate para disfrutar una de las mejores vacaciones de tu vida a mi lado —Aseguró guiñándole un ojo y beso tiernamente sus labios para luego hablarle muy cerca de ellos—. Te prometo que cumpliré lo que te dije en la cena, Sasuke... —Pego su frente con la del moreno—. Te amo demasiado como para perderte por nuestras discusiones y te demostrare en este viaje que estos años de matrimonio han valido la pena, sé que debes pensar que nuestra familia sobra, pero créeme... ellos no interfieran con nuestro plan inicial... —Volvió a besarle—... Recuérdalo este es nuestro viaje, la pasaremos bien mi vida —Acercó sus labios para susurrarle al oído—. Espero que hayas descansado lo suficiente en el avión cuando te quedaste dormido, porque en cuanto lleguemos a nuestra habitación en el hotel, te haré mío...

A pesar de todas las palabras que le había dicho a su esposo, éste solo le murmuro un simple gracias y un te amo. Finalmente había tomado la iniciativa de besarlo y después de ello se había marchado junto con los demás familiares. Eso le frustro demasiado, puesto que no le respondió como le hubiera gustado, bien sabía que se cohibía un poco con lo del sexo, pero no pudo evitar molestarse un poco al no obtener respuesta, aquel beso simplemente no le bastaba, en verdad deseaba con todas sus fuerzas escuchar a su esposo buscarle o pedirle tener intimidad con él.

—Idiota... —Susurró.

Al llegar al sitio de taxis, subió en el que llevaba todo el equipaje, pues en el otro vehículo encontraba su familia; su esposo iba con él. Su humor había cambiado drásticamente debido a la actitud de su cónyuge, en cuanto subió al auto. Intento disimular lo máximo posible, paso un brazo por sus hombros, y dio la dirección del hotel al chofer que enseguida arrancó el auto. En el trayecto quiso entablar conversación con su esposo, pero no tenía la menor idea sobre que hablar con él. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, al darse cuenta de aquello.

—Demonios... —Un murmullo escapo de sus labios ante tal descubrimiento. Siempre había sido un buen conversador y ahora no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando. Giro un poco la cabeza observándolo con detenimiento y sólo se le ocurrió besarle mientras llegaban al hotel.

Al llegar al hotel, su esposo había terminado separándose de él, bajando rápidamente del auto. Suspiro antes de pagarle al chofer y bajar también del taxi. Sus padres y cuñados se reunieron con él, para llevarse sus respectivos equipajes. Su esposo se había encargado de recoger las llaves de las habitaciones, por lo que al reunirse también ellos, cada uno tomo sus llaves. Apenas vio a su amante recordó la razón por la que debía estar feliz y empezó a bromear como siempre con los demás mientras se dirigían al elevador, posteriormente llegaron hasta el piso que les correspondía directo a su habitación.

—Bien, Sasuke —comenzó, mientras abría la puerta del cuarto y espero que su esposo entrará—. Creo que ahora si empiezan las vacaciones...

—Serán unas buenas vacaciones —le respondió, antes de entrar en la habitación.

Cerró la puerta y puso su maleta en la cama. Le vio acercarse al armario, para dejar ahí dentro sus maletas.

—Oye, estuve pensando en que si queremos que esto realmente funcione —sonrió zorrunamente—, debemos desconectarnos por completo de todo. ¿Qué dices? ¿No crees que es una excelente idea?, je. —Sacó su celular de su pantalón y fue hacia la ventana, donde había un balcón, y lo aventó desde ahí. Su esposo le miro sorprendido, en cuanto se había acercado a él y observado lo que había hecho.

Sabía que aquello estaba mal, pero no podía arriesgarse a que siguieran llegándole mensajes a su esposo, y menos ahora que pronto sería padre, tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a eso, debido a lo que habían pasado por la pérdida de su primer bebé, porque sí, Sasuke había estado esperando un hijo y en un accidente había terminado perdiéndolo. A pesar de los años nunca podría superarlo.

—Ahora para que estemos a mano, tienes que tirar el tuyo, teme —mencionó acercándose a su pareja y le sujeto la mano atrayéndolo hacia afuera para que hiciera lo mismo, una vez ahí se puso atrás de él abrazándole—. Te compraré uno mejor cuando regresemos a casa, recuerda lo que vinimos, recuperar el tiempo, perdido, así nadie nos interrumpirá —Aseguró y beso su mejilla.

—No puedo arrojarlo como si nada, Naruto. Necesito el teléfono, no es solo cosa de que me deshaga de él y me compres uno mejor... —suspiro—. Mira, puedo apagar el teléfono, pero aun así lo necesito, más porque ya arrojaste el tuyo... y para una emergencia cualquiera de los dos lo necesita... —Intento razonar con él. Chasqueo la lengua en cuanto escucho la negativa de su esposo, su ceño se frunció ligeramente.

—Je, no seas idiota... No habrá ninguna maldita emergencia, Sasuke —Empezó a presionarlo para que accediera—. ¡Nuestras familias están con nosotros, así que no me salgas con eso! —Reclamó y comenzó buscar entre los bolsillos del moreno el celular de este

—¿Y qué si la hubiese? No sólo las emergencias pueden ser por nuestra familia. —Insistió su esposo, intentando evitar que le quitara el dichoso teléfono, pero al sostenerlo en sus manos, este comenzó a sonar.

—Lo vez... —Le reclamó—.Vamos, devuélvemelo...

Lleno de pánico lo reviso alcanzando a leer otro mensaje advirtiendo sobre su aventura y alzó la vista hacia este. Trago duro sin regresarle su móvil. Negó y sujeto el teléfono con fuerza.

—No. —Reafirmó y ladeo una sonrisa—. Lo siento, pero no te lo regresare, Sasuke. —Alargó el brazo hacia la orilla del balcón—. Decide que es más importante para ti, si esto lo es o soy yo —suspiro—. Yo avente el mío, sería muy injusto que tu conserves el tuyo. —Continuo presionando, no podía simplemente aventarlo él mismo porque sería demasiado sospechoso, por lo que tuvo que arriesgarse a decir algo como eso.

—No puedes preguntarme eso, Naruto... Sabes qué eres más importante que un celular... —Sasuke se llevó una mano a la frente, lucia exasperado—. Vale, tira el celular, pero antes dime qué decía el mensaje... Para que cuando pueda responderle lo haga... —Negoció con él.

No supo que responder, no podía darle razones del mensaje. Simplemente dejó caer el celular y se le quedó mirando unos segundos fijamente a los ojos.

—N-no era nada _importante'ttebayo_... —Contestó con una sonrisa mientras guiñaba el ojo y se acercó para abrazarlo—. Ok, ahora voy hacer lo que te había advertido. —Susurro poniendo un tono de voz seductor.

Beso sus labios y cargo a su pareja, levantándole de las piernas para que este las enredara posteriormente en su cintura y lo llevo de regreso hacia la habitación mientras lo besaba con voracidad, depositándolo en la cama. Un suave gemido escapo de su esposo, mientras él comenzaba a colar las manos bajo la camisa de su pareja para acariciar su torso. Le fue levantando la camisa, dejando al descubierto su pecho. Dejo de besar sus labios, comenzando con un recorrido de besos, partiendo desde su cuello, al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos inquietas pasaba por su entrepierna palpando el sexo de este

—Cuando terminemos aquí...Te llevaré a la tina y te haré gemir ahí, Sasuke... —Murmuró comenzando a quitarle los pantalones sin dejar de besar los lugares donde poco a poco iba dejando desnudo a su esposo.

Sasuke comenzaba a participar en el acto. Sentía sus manos recorrer su abdomen, para después sentirlas en su rostro. Aunque al final había terminado, dejando caer sus manos a sus costados. Concentrado en llenar de placer a su esposo, no noto que la luz natural que se filtraba en la habitación había comenzado a desaparecer. De un momento a otro el día se había nublado por completo. Tanto así que la habitación había sido iluminada por una ráfaga de luz; un rayo. Se escuchó un estruendo demasiado grande, que había hecho temblar hasta las ventanas, lo más probable es que fuera un trueno. Se separó brevemente de su esposo.

—¿Q-qué diablos? —Abrió los ojos exasperado cuando escucho los ruidos dándose cuenta al instante que aquello era malo, muy malo. Volteo a ver rápidamente hacia la ventana y abrió ligeramente la boca cuando observó el mal tiempo que se avecinaba. Había una tormenta—. ¡Mierda! ¡No puede ser! Maldita sea... —En cuanto su vista volvió a fijarse en su marido quedó confundido por lo que le pasaba, pues éste no parecía estar en sí, se abrazaba así mismo y temblaba como nunca le había visto—. ¿Que? ¿Sasuke, que te pasa? —Pregunto confuso y apenas iba abrazarlo cuando tocaron la puerta—. ¿Ah? ¡Ya voy! —Le subió la ropa a su esposo de forma apresurada, acomodándole la camisa que llevaba—. Espera un segundo... —Murmuró hacia su esposo, para alejarse y abrir la puerta.

Apenas abrió la puerta y sintió que el alma se me iba a los pies al ver la cara de molestia que tenía su amante y extendió la palma de su mano para impedir que entrará. Negó con la cabeza varias veces e intento fingir que quien llamaba era el personal del hotel. No era buena idea que su amante estuviera ahí, viendo la condición en que se encontraba Sasuke.

—¡Si, estamos bien gracias! —Exclamó y cerró la puerta. Suspiro profundamente y se acercó a su marido—. Oye, _Teme_... ¿Estás bien?

Finalmente su esposo reacciono, pero sólo había asentido, sin siquiera dejar de temblar. Al ver que estiraba sus brazos en su dirección, no dudo en abrazarlo. Le acaricio la espalda, intentando tranquilizarlo, pues había comenzado a sollozar. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que lo había visto actuar de esa manera.

—Calma, Sasuke... —Nuevamente tocaron la puerta de la habitación, pero esta vez eran mucho más insistentes. Soltó un gruñido de clara molestia, pues imaginaba que era su amante de nueva cuenta, hasta que escucho la voz de Itachi llamando a su hermano.

—¿Ah? Eh, yo creo que deberías ir a ver qué sucede—Sugirió dándole un suave beso.

Su esposo al final termino accediendo a ir a abrirle a su hermano. Éste parecía demasiado alterado, lo que era extraño, pues Itachi era quien conservaba más la calma de todos. En cuanto el moreno se alejó para abrir la puerta se recostó en la cama y dio un suspiro largo, puso las manos tras de su nuca mirando de reojo a su esposo. Frunció el ceño al escuchar la noticia de la salud de su suegra, pues Itachi le avisaba a su hermano que la señora Mikoto no reaccionaba. Vio cómo su esposo se alejó de la habitación, dejándole un mal presentimiento que se posicionó en su pecho.

* * *

Una vez que se había quedado sólo, se levantó abruptamente y salió corriendo de su habitación para ir hacia donde se encontraba esta. Se encontró con su amante en el pasillo y parecía haber estado llorando, intento tranquilizarlo, pues pensaba estaba así por su suegra, luego se percató que no era por eso; no podía ni siquiera imaginar lo que le sucedía. Lo llevo hasta la habitación que compartía con su esposo ya que el azabache parecía no querer soltarlo. Cada que se escuchaba un trueno debido al clima este se estremecía en sus brazos. Sabía bien su esposo lo necesitaba en esos momentos, y no hubiera dudado en irse a su lado de no haber sido porque ahora su amante al estar embarazado y él también le necesitaba, al final se quedó con este.

Mordió su lengua para evitar decirle sobre la salud de su madre ya que parecía estar muy mal. El ver a su amante tan alterado, como anteriormente lo había estado su esposo, le causó cierta sensación de incomodidad. No le gustaba verle de esa forma. Le tomó el mentón con suavidad y comenzó a besarle. Se abrazó al cuerpo del moreno, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos y deseos. Le guio hasta la cama, y lo fue recostado en está sin siquiera separase de él. Tal y como había hecho con su esposo, comenzó a desnudarlo con lentitud. Acariciando cada centímetro de piel.

* * *

Al final no supo cómo había terminado desnudo junto a su amante, en la habitación que se suponía compartiría en ese viaje con su esposo. Dejo de escuchar las gotas de lluvia chocando violentamente contra el cristal de la ventana para concentrarse en los sonidos que escapaban de sus bocas, entre palabras obscenas y gemidos mientras mantenían relaciones sexuales. Por primera vez no estuvo consciente del riesgo al desahogar sus instintos así, en todos los años que mantuvo su aventura con el moreno.

—Naruto...

Y tal y como si se tratara de una novela cliché, escucho a su esposo, llamarle con una voz lastimera. Con rapidez se separó de su amante, abrió los ojos horrorizado y giro la cabeza para encontrarse con la presencia de su esposo en la habitación

—S-Sasuke... —Balbuceo torpemente dejando de mover sus caderas por inercia y salió del interior de su amante. Con movimientos torpes se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse lo más rápido que pudo al igual que su amante. Pero sólo alcanzó a ponerse los pantalones. No tenía la menor idea que decirle, vio con pánico hacia la puerta cayendo en cuenta lo idiota que debió haber sido al exponerse a esa situación.

—¡Sasuke! N-Nosotros solo...—Intento decir viendo de reojo, que su amante ya se había vestido y miraba de forma burlona a su hermano, con aquella que siempre le veía al restregarle las cosas. Qué idiota era. Solo empeoraba la situación.

La atención de su esposo no recayó en él, sino es Charasuke.

—¿Te parece gracioso? No sabía que te gustaba ser la puta de alguien casado... —La voz de Sasuke no parecía tener emoción alguna—. Es mejor que dejes de verme de esa manera y decirle a Itachi que no estabas cuando nuestra madre murió por estarte revocando con el esposo de tu hermano... –Continuó, para después fijar su vita en él sin ninguna expresión en el rostro—. Tal vez deberías de hacer lo mismo, Naruto...

—¿Q-qué?... —Cerró los ojos por un momento y apretó los párpados con fuerza, sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo por haber decepcionado así a su esposo, cuando más lo necesitaba lo dejó sólo. A pesar de eso no pudo evitar reclamarle un poco por haberse expresado así de su gemelo—. Cállate, Sasuke... él no es mi puta, no le hables así... —Mencionó defendiéndole mientras veía como su amante se sentaba en la cama y lloraba desconsolado.

—¿Ah, no...? —Preguntó con sarcasmo—. ¿Entonces qué es? ¿Me vas a negar lo que claramente es? Abrirle las piernas al esposo de tu hermano no representa eso... ¿si no es así, dime tú lo qué es? —Continuó con voz monótona—. Ilústrame, Naruto, hazme ver que mi hermano no es la puta que estoy creyendo que es... —Exigió comenzando a demostrar molestia en sus palabras

Cerró las manos en puño con fuerza y tembló de coraje.

—¡YA BASTA! ¡DEJA DE LLAMARLE PUTA, IDIOTA! —Grito exasperado, y protestando frunció el entrecejo.

Quizá podía parecer un tanto exagerado al defenderle de esa manera, sin embargo tenía una razón muy importante y le dolía debido a que su amante estaba esperando a su hijo.

—No te voy a permitir que lo sigas insultando... —Gruño—. Puedes decir todo lo que quieras de mí, pero de él no... —Negó con la cabeza y suspiro frustrado—. En vez de juzgarle deberías preguntarte a ti mismo por qué ha pasado todo esto. ¿No crees, Sasuke?

—¡Yo le diré como se me dé la gana! —Gritó—. ¿Tú no me vas a permitir, a mí? —Preguntó con ironía—. No seas estúpido, Naruto... Yo me refiero a él como mejor le convenga y sí quiero decirle puta, lo hago... —mencionó denotando su molestia—. ¿Preguntarme a mí mismo? Quieres qué me pregunté por qué mi esposo me engaña con mi hermano, y no sólo eso, mi esposo quién me dice que me ama, me engaña, el que me juró que no me engañaba, el que me dijo que nuestro matrimonio no estaba perdido, por qué simplemente no me dijo que no me amaba, por qué me insistió recuperar algo que estaba perdido... Qué se proponía al decirme todas esas cosas, al acostarse conmigo cuando había dejado más que en claro que no le incitaba ningún apetito sexual... Por qué no se casó con mi hermano y no le hacía tan infeliz... Por qué, por qué... Te gustas mis preguntas sin respuesta... Yo las odio —término con la voz temblorosa.

—¡CALLATE! ¡TODO ES TU CULPA! —Exclamó completamente fuera de sus casillas, intento controlarse sintiendo como sus ojos se empañaban—. No hay ninguna pregunta sin respuesta, ¿Quieres que te contesté cada una? —Cuestionó sin compadecerse de su tono de voz—. ¡Si! Te dije todas esas cosas, y es cierto te mentí al decirte que no te engañaba, pero tenía una razón para mentir, y aunque parezca ridículo... ¡Lo hice por tu madre enferma, imbécil! ¡Y ME CASE CONTIGO PORQUE TE AMABA! Lo hacía en un principio, te amaba como estúpido, y no sabes todo lo que me esforcé para rescatar esto, a pesar de que te estaba siendo infiel no quería rendirme con lo nuestro — Agachó un poco la cabeza y apretó los párpados con fuerza—. Escúchame, Sasuke, nunca, nunca quise engañarte, pero tú me orillaste a esto. ¡Demonios! no sabes cuantas veces intente terminar con él, y no pude por tu maldita culpa lo volvía a buscar una y otra vez. Era como un círculo vicioso. Y esto no solo se trata de sexo.

—Mi culpa... Estas muy equivocado, Naruto... yo no tengo la culpa de haberme casado con alguien como tú... De qué me sirve que lo admitas, de qué... El día que me pediste que me casará contigo fue uno de los mejores; nunca he sabido como demostrarte lo que siento... pero te amaba, lo hacía, demasiado Naruto... tanto lo hacía que como un completo ciego creí cada una de tus mentiras, porque realmente esperé que fueran verdad, y sin embargo, me mentías, te acostabas con mi hermano, y no solo eso, lo defiendes... ¿Por qué? Desde cuando lo haces... no te creo, Naruto, qué lo hicieras simplemente así... eras diferente a los demás, no me hubieras engañado solo por eso... —se mordió el labio conteniendo sus lágrimas—. No solo fue sexo, entonces qué hacías, fingías que era yo quién te abría las piernas, o siempre fu él... ¡por qué no te casaste con él! —Gritó desesperado—. ¡Y no metas a mi madre en esto! ¡Inclusive mi madre muerta hubiera preferido que me dejaras a qué hicieras esto! ¡Qué bueno que murió antes de saberlo! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! —Continuó con desesperación—. Mejor me hubiera muerto cuando perdí al bebé... —termino murmurando.

—Años. Llevo dos años engañándote con él. —Admitió, comenzando a relatar todo—. ¿Sabes qué día fue? Un día después de nuestro aniversario de bodas y, ¿quieres saber por qué lo hice, Sasuke…? Porque me canse, me canse de todo... De ser el único idiota que siempre se tragaba su orgullo... ¿Cuándo me pediste perdón por algo?, ¿cuándo? —Preguntó furioso—. ¡Ninguna maldita vez! Tienes razón, yo era diferente a los demás fui un estúpido los años que pasamos de novios, llevaba soportando esta mierda y cuando nos casamos simplemente ya no pude —Unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos azules, por la mención de su hijo no nato—. No digas estupideces. ¡Y no menciones a nuestro hijo en esto! Yo te fui infiel tiempo después —lo miro con cierto desprecio—. Desde un principio tuve claro que tú y el eran dos personas distintas. Él sí sabe seducir a un hombre hasta llevarlo a la cama, no como tú... Él si me decía lo mucho que me deseaba, ¡cuánto me extrañaba! ¡Maldita sea! —Reclamó entre lágrimas—. Porque, mientras tú te la pasaba insultando me, el hacia todo lo contrario. Jamás me hizo sentir menos a diferencia de ti que en vez de ser tu esposo a veces me sentía un completo estorbo y un fastidio en tu vida...

— Si te cansaste porque simplemente no me dejaste, no me salgas con la excusa barata de mi madre. Sabes que en ese entonces ello no estaba grave... Si sabías cómo era, por qué casarte en primer lugar, si lo que quería era a alguien cariñoso, que te dijera cada segundo que te amaba, que te sedujera para que después te abriera las piernas debiste conseguirte a alguien más. Desperdicie mi vida contigo, pensando estupideces por tu culpa... Bien, si eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme, que por mi culpa, por mi frialdad, mi orgullo, lo poco que te daba de mí te orillo a engañarme, por sentirte menos un completo estorbo, está bien... ¡Pero por qué tenía que ser con él! ¡Por Dios, es mi hermano, mi gemelo! —Suspiró, se notaban los espasmos que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo—. Sabes qué, no quiero seguir hablando contigo, no quiero saber nada de ustedes, no quiero nada de nadie... cuando veas a mi hermano le dices que me fui... que no quiero ver a nadie, puedes ponerle la excusa que mejor te convenga... puedes quedarte con él si tanto lo quieres así... puedes intentar no llevar a la quiebra esa empresa que ya tiene demasiado malos números. —Inspiro largamente—… Pero no creas que serás feliz, Naruto... porque a sabiendas de cómo era, te casaste enamorado y viviste un infierno... cuando te canses de él te sentirás peor que la mierda que fuiste en nuestro matrimonio... —Termino, para después darle la espalda

Sabía que su esposo tenía razón en casi todo. Frunció levemente el ceño y se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir o que hacer.

—Estoy embarazado… —Se dejó escuchar al fin, la voz de su amante, quien se había mantenido a raya hasta ese momento. Cerró los ojos después de eso, sintiéndose más miserable por haber traicionado así a su cónyuge. Lo único que deseaba era que este se fuera de la habitación lo más pronto posible. Sasuke se quedó paralizado al escuchar las palabras de su gemelo.

—Felicidades... —Murmuro dolido. Se acercó hasta el mismo armario donde había dejado sus cosas y las sacó—. Espera a mi llamada, Naruto... te mandaré los papeles de divorcio... —Mencionó sin darle la cara, antes de salir de la habitación.

Miro hacia el suelo por unos instantes, esperando que se marchará. Cuando se hubo marchado su todavía aún esposo, Suspiro profundamente cerrando la puerta y se acercó hasta su amante para abrazarlo queriendo hacer a la idea que había perdido para siempre a su esposo teniendo en claro que nunca le perdonaría aquello, menos ahora que pronto tendría un hijo con su hermano gemelo, trató de consolar a su ahora única pareja sentimental por el reciente fallecimiento de su madre. Lo abrazo acariciando su cabello tiernamente hasta que este se quedó profundamente dormido

—Sasuke... —Susurro mirando a la ventana pensando en si el moreno ahora se encontraba muy lejos del hotel a pesar del mal tiempo, sabía lo impulsivo que podía llegar a ser al final. Tenía minutos de haberse marchado y ya estaba terriblemente arrepentido de haberlo cambiado por su gemelo.

Las horas pasaban demasiado lentas para su gusto. No tenía a otro lado a cual ir por lo que termino durmiendo al lado del moreno. No pudo evitar volver a llorar por todo antes de caer en ese sueño profundo, recordó todo el tiempo que paso al lado de su esposo y se dio cuenta que a pesar del carácter de este junto con sus peleas por más extraño que pareciera en verdad fue feliz a su lado. Ni siquiera pensar en su futuro hijo ni en su nueva vida al lado de su amante le hizo sentirse mejor. Cuando despertó en la mañana abrió los párpados lentamente y fue percatándose que estaba completamente sólo-. ¿Que? -Murmuró antes de sentarse abruptamente en la cama.

—¡Sasuke! —Exclamó deseando que todo aquello hubiera sido una pesadilla y su esposo aún estuviera alojado en esa habitación con él.

Su llamado fue inútil al ver como se abría la puerta y entraba su amante con su maleta para instalarse en el cuarto. Sonrió levemente al verlo y resignado se levantó de la cama para recibirlo con el beso más frío que ni en todos los años de matrimonio le había dado a su esposo, por suerte, éste no lo noto. Sabía bien que tenía que ir a hablar con sus padres sobre lo que había pasado, pero aún no se sentía listo.

Sostuvieron una pequeña charla, pero entre ambos la química no parecía fluir como siempre, por lo que optaron por tomar una ducha. Hubiera preferido algo de privacidad para poder pensar tranquilamente, pero su ahora pareja estaba embarazado, por lo que no podía simplemente hacerlo a un lado.

—¿Y qué te gustaría que fuera? —Le preguntó el moreno, acariciando su vientre aun plano. Para después abrazarle.

—Una niña... —Contestó ilusionado mientras terminaba de ducharse con su pareja—. Sí, eso espero que sea una niña. —Sonrió sintiendo como le abrazaba y acarició la espalda del azabache.

Se encontraba un poco animado pues había conversado con éste, y eso les ayudaba a los dos de cierta manera. Ya no tenía mucho caso estarse lamentando por su esposo. En su mente le era soportable la ausencia de este solamente por el gran parecido físico que tenía con su gemelo. Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y salió para hablar con su padre primero, siempre había sido más comprensivo que su madre, quizá este ni le juzgaría tanto, aunque lo primordial era desahogarse con alguien.

Encontró a su padre en su habitación, se notaba demacrado, con el reciente fallecimiento de su suegra, ninguno parecía haber tenido una buena noche. Su padre le informó que su madre aún dormía, por lo que después de comunicarle que quería hablar con él, bajaron hacia el restaurante/buffet del hotel. Se sirvieron un poco de comida, llevando sus platos a una mesa algo apartada.

Suspiro con tristeza antes de relatarle todo lo que había pasado en su matrimonio y siempre oculto, no contuvo su llanto y lloró amargamente por minutos; su padre le daba el sermón de su vida y ambos tenían demasiados sentimientos encontrados. Su padre había tenido otra imagen de su persona, no la de un hombre que podía llegar a ser infiel por simples caprichos, terminando hiriendo a quien se suponía amaba. Él entendía perfectamente a su padre, pues él había sido su modelo a seguir y jamás le había faltado a su madre de ninguna manera. Al final su padre termino por abrazarle y con sus palabras de consuelo supo bien le apoyaría en todo.

Su padre se levantó primero de la mesa y él se quedó uno rato más en silencio viendo con aburrimiento su taza de café, le dio un trago. —Esta frío... —Volteo a mirar la ventana pues volvía a llover, y no pudo evitar preguntarse por su aún esposo con ese mal clima. Esperaba que el moreno estuviera bien. Volvió a ponerse de pie y puso las manos en sus bolsillos, para dirigirse a su habitación.

 _Y tú, tú estarás solo.  
Solo con tus recuerdos  
y arrepentimientos, no mientas.  
_ _ **In pieces - Linkin Park**_


	5. Capítulo 4

**4.**

Caminaba a paso lento, recapacitando en las palabras que le había dicho su padre. Al alzar la vista abrió los ojos sorprendido en cuanto vio a su esposo en el pasillo donde se encontraba su habitación. Paro en seco, frunciendo el entrecejo. No importaba lo idéntico que fuera a su amante, sabía reconocer de inmediato quien era quien. Se golpeó internamente al ser tan idiota por no haberse dado cuenta antes que su esposo aún estaba en el hotel, después de todo la tormenta parecía no dar tregua. Una extraña sensación se puso en su pecho sin saber porque, vio hacia la puerta de con cierto temor. Pero pensó que quizá estaba exagerando por lo que le restó importancia.

—¿Qué hacías en la habitación, Sasuke?, ¿Acaso has venido a hacer las paces con tu hermano? —Hablo endureciendo su semblante. Era lo único que pasaba por su ingenua cabeza, más la falta de después de su esposo lo había terminado por desconcertar; Palabras que Sasuke pareció no escuchar. Este había pasado por su lado ignorándolo completamente.

Pensando que aún seguía molesto decidió no seguirle. Quizá, su aun esposo no volvería a dirigirle la palabra de por vida. Soltó un suspiro cansado, entrando a la habitación de nuevo. Lo que encontró ahí, lo hizo abrir los ojos a más no poder, entre horrorizado y sorprendido, cuando vio el cuerpo de Charasuke en el piso y quedó un momento boquiabierto sin moverse no creyendo lo que veían sus ojos.

Se lanzó hacia el cuerpo de este para comprobar que no tenía pulso y ver el estado en el que se encontraba. Su piel estaba completamente pálida, casi tomando un color azulado.

Cayó presa de un ataque de histeria que término sacando a varios huéspedes de sus habitaciones continuas junto con sus padres debido a que la puerta estaba abierta. En segundos los trabajadores del hotel llegaron al cuarto, mientras su padre lo sacaba de ahí llorando; él no hacía más que aferrarse a su padre, mientras lo abrazaba buscando consuelo. Poco antes de que cayera en la inconciencia o locura, recordó haber visto a su esposo salir de ahí, por lo que se separó de los brazos de su padre y corrió a buscar a su esposo. No podía estar lejos. Dejó a su padre confundido por la forma en la que se fue corriendo, pero no se detuvo a dar explicaciones.

Bajo hasta recepción con la intención de descubrir en la habitación donde estaba hospedado su esposo. Después de minutos de discutir con el personal del hotel, pudieron darle informes. Tuvo que callarse que en realidad sospechaba sobre Sasuke y la forma en la que murió su gemelo. Primero debía hablar con él, porque parecía el crimen perfecto de no haber sido por que afortunadamente le vio salir de ahí. Apenas le dieron el número fue enseguida para encontrarse con éste.

Sasuke no parecía alterado, tenía ese maldito semblante estoico. Un empleado llevaba sus maletas.

—¿Piensas ir algún lado, Sasuke? —Cuestionó mirándole con el ceño fruncido, se acercó y le sujeto del brazo de forma brusca aventándole hacia la habitación y cerró la puerta.

—¿Qué te pasa, idiota? —Le reclamo, seguramente haciéndose el desentendido.

—Te vi —comenzó a murmurar — ¡Te vi salir de la habitación!

—¿De qué hablas? —Le preguntó—. Muévete... —Ordenó intentando pasar y salir de la habitación—. Te había dicho que no quería verte... Te mandare los papeles del divorcio y podrá estar en el idiota de mi hermano... —Gruñó.

—¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! —Grito exasperado y sin poder contenerse le soltó un golpe en el estómago con el puño cerrado usando toda la fuerza que tenía sin importar si le hacía daño o no, estaba realmente cabreado. Sasuke ahogo un alarido de dolor, tosió un par de veces e inclusive le pareció ver que escupía algo de sangre—. ¡Deja de hacerte el inocente! N-no puedo creer que haya caído tan bajo... Sasuke. ¡Bastardo! —Escupió con desprecio, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Se había estado sintiendo una escoria todo este tiempo por serle infiel, sin embargo, no era nada ahora, comparado con lo que había hecho su esposo—. Nunca te lo perdonare... ¿Me escuchaste? —Le temblaba la voz y el cuerpo un poco sintiéndose terriblemente impotente volvió a golpear ahora en el rostro al moreno, causando que terminara cayendo completamente al suelo—. ¡Nunca te lo perdonare! —Espeto hecho una furia.

Sasuke se quedó ahí unos instantes, sin siquiera préstale atención, cuando de pronto comenzó a reír de forma cínica. Había dejado de fingir que no sabía nada.

—¿Y eso qué, Naruto? —Mencionó con burla acomodándose para levantarse, con algo de dificultad y se acercó a él, quedando demasiado juntos—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que me importa? —Susurro muy cerca de su oído, para separarse rápidamente—. ¿Por qué crees que lo hice, Naruto? Por qué me va a importar que me perdones... Ódiame, ódiame tal y como lo hago yo contigo. Ojo por ojo, Naruto... Me mataste ayer, después de mentirme de esa manera... era justo que te cobrara de la misma forma... —Explicó, mientras se limpiaba un pequeño rastro de sangre que tenía en el labio.

—¿De la misma forma? —Murmuró incrédulo, volviendo a mirar sus oscuros ojos. Siguió derramando más lágrimas y le soltó varios golpes; Sasuke ni siquiera se había defendido—. ¿Qué estupideces dices?, Por qué, por qué mierda lo hiciste, ¿Por qué? ¡Maldición, Sasuke! —Comenzó a lamentarse—. Vas a pudrirte en la cárcel...—Amenazó aunque sabía que no ganaría nada con eso. Y a pesar de todo el coraje que sentía, una parte de él, lo contradecía descaradamente, porque en el fondo, no deseaba que el moreno terminara el resto de sus días en prisión.

Cuando dejo de golpearle, comenzó a reír desquiciadamente, le dirigió una mirada completamente extasiada por el dolor que mostraba. Estaba fuera de sus cabales.

—¡Perfecto, ódiame! —Gritó complacido—. ¡Oh, oh, oh! Claro que era justo, Naruto... —Volvió a reír, y sin dejar de hacerlo le respondió—. No te das cuenta de que estoy lo correcto... ¡Mírate nada más! ¡No eres nada! ¡Nada! —Dejo de reír, para hacer una inhalación demasiado exagerada—. Mírate nada más, destrozado, con tanto sufrimiento, dolor... ¿qué tal se siente, Naruto? Es perfecto... —Sonrió de oreja a oreja, con la misma sonrisa torcida que había tenido desde que había dejado de golpearlo—. ¿Pudrirme en la cárcel? Demasiado tarde, Naruto... Ya estoy podrido... —Murmuro ahora con seriedad—. Y piensa bien lo qué harás, cariño... porque puedo incriminarte muy fácil... y nada de lo que hagas podrá impedir que tu pagues por matar a ese... —Mencionó recomponiendo su rostro a uno de indiferencia.

Abrió la puerta. No tenía la menor idea de a lo que se refería el azabache con incriminarlo, pero no le tomo importancia—. ¡Vete a la mierda, Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Vete a la mierda! —Repitió viéndolo con desdén. —Solo una última cosa, antes que salgas por esa puerta, tengo que decirte que hubo algo más en lo que te mentí todos estos años. _Je_. — Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en sus labios, buscando que con sus palabras pudiera obtener unas migajas de venganza contra el moreno—. Después de tu aborto. El médico me dijo que nunca más podrías tener hijos y yo siempre te lo oculte... —Se limpió las lágrimas con la mano para dejar de llorar.

—¿Y? ¿Crees que no lo sabía? —Sonrío de lado—. ¿Enserio pensaste que no sabía que jamás podría tener hijos... por qué crees tú que te prive de ello, por qué crees que lo mate embarazado? Y yo me estaba haciendo a la idea de que no eras tan estúpido —escupió la palabra con desdén—. Ya sabía que no podía tener hijos, pero tú, Naruto... que sabías que no podía tener hijos, te quedaste ahí, como un inepto estúpido... Que patético... —se burló con sorna—. ¡Ya sé! ¡Me dirás que fue por mi madre muerta! ¡No, no, no! ¡Me dirás que era para que no me convirtiera en la basura que soy ahora! —Soltó otra carcajada cínica—. Ya no puedes mandarme a ningún lado, Namikaze... Ya no puedes desearme más males, no puedes rebajarme más de lo que ya lo has hecho, en cambio yo puedo continuar diciéndote todo lo que quiera y solo te hará más débil. Dime, qué harás cuando me marche, cuando me vaya de tu vida. ¿Esperaras a que llegue alguien más para abrirle las piernas e intentar empezar de cero? ¿Intentaras tener ese hijo tan ansiado? —Sonrió con malicia y aprovecho para acercarse hasta él y susurrarle—. Hagas lo que hagas, no serás feliz, Naruto... y yo me encargaré de eso. Jamás podrás sacarme de tu vida y cuando cruce la puerta, no creas que tu sufrimiento cesara, no, no, no, aumentará y exponencialmente... —Beso delicadamente sus labios, mientras le veía a los ojos y se separó bruscamente para salir por la puerta—. Yo que tú, desearía estar muerto... Namikaze...

Vio estupefacto al azabache alejarse, sintiendo una opresión extraña en su pecho. ¿Lo sabía también y nunca dijo nada?, ¡Y el que estúpidamente creyó que lo había estado protegiendo de alguna manera, ocultándole todo eso por varios esos años! Dios. Que errado estaba. Estúpido. Mil veces estúpido. El rubio regreso a la habitación por donde había salido y cerró la puerta recargándose en ella. A pesar de lo que había hecho su esposo ahí el único culpable de todo era él mismo. Si no lo hubiera engañado, ahora el gemelo de este estaría con vida. Libre de culpas. Y no cargando dos muertes sobre sus hombros, él había desencadenado la locura de su cónyuge, sólo él y su miserable traición. La conciencia lo remordería lo que le quedara de vida.

Con paso decidió se acercó hacia el balcón, aferrándose con fuerza. Dio un suspiro profundo. Antes de gritar con exagerada desesperación. Dejando está ves que las lágrimas fluyeran con completa libertad.

—¡M-Mierda!

 _Alguna vez amaste a alguien tanto que apenas puedes respirar  
Cuando estas con él  
Lo conoces y ninguno de los dos sabe que los golpeo  
Tienes ese sentimiento raro y caliente  
Si, solías sentir esos escalofríos  
Ahora te está enfermando mirarlo  
Juraste que nunca lo golpearías; nunca harías nada por lastimarlo  
Ahora están cara a cara tirando veneno en sus palabras cuando las escupen  
 **Eminem ft Rihanna - Love the way you lie**_

No paso mucho tiempo para que su ropa se empapara por completo debido a la intensa lluvia. Cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar una vez más. Por más que se preguntará una y otra vez por sus acciones y las consecuencias que estas habían tenido, no encontraba una respuesta. Todo parecía un mal sueño. Una terrible pesadilla para el rubio. La lluvia comenzaba a golpear con mayor fuerza, por lo que no resistió estar más tiempo fuera. Entro en la habitación, escuchando las gotas de agua contra el cristal. Estaba completamente solo. Recargo su cabeza contra el vidrio y suspiro pesadamente.

No quería regresar con los demás, a pesar de que en esos momentos su único apoyo fueran sus padres. Seguramente la mirada interrogante que pudieran dirigirle, terminaría por desmoronarlo más. No quería soportar aquel infierno, realmente no lo quería, pero no podía escapar con facilidad de todo eso. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué sucedería ahora? ¿Cómo rayos soportaría toda esa carga sobre sus hombros día a día? Era demasiado tiempo el que había vivido con Sasuke, lo amaba. De una forma extraña, y enfermiza lo amaba. Pero ahora ya no estaba. Había creído que amaba a Charasuke, pero simplemente estaba apantallado, pues era lo que su esposo jamás fue, y siempre quiso que fuera así con él…

Al salir de la habitación, se recargo en la pared. Estando ahí, no podía escuchar la tormenta. Se preguntaba dónde estaba Sasuke. Si acaso había salido del hotel a pesar del mal tiempo. Se había visto tan afectado al estar en la habitación. No recordaba que alguna vez le hubiera visto así. Nunca. Suspiro, dejando que su cuerpo resbalara por la pared y quedará sentado en el suelo. Se sentía agotado. Muy, muy cansado, tal vez era todo el shock de emociones que tenía dentro de él, pero en esa posición, comenzó a quedarse dormido.

* * *

La tormenta no daba tregua por mucho tiempo, pero aun así las autoridades habían tenido que asistir al hotel para ver lo acontecido en su habitación. A pesar de saber que su esposo era el culpable no podía decirles eso a los detectives que estaban investigando a cerca del asesinato de su amante. Además, quién le creería que su esposo y hermano del occiso había sido el autor principal del asesinato. Era consciente de que todos lo miraban como si él lo hubiera hecho, más por cómo había salido corriendo de la escena. Él había ido a buscar a Sasuke, pero no había demasiados testigos que pudieran comprobarlo. Solo ese empleado que cargaba las maletas de Sasuke, pero no había tenido oportunidad de verle bien.

 _«—Señor, Namikaze, queremos hacerle unas preguntas.»_

Era lo primero que le habían dicho. Su esposo sin duda era una persona demasiado inteligente, pues Charasuke había sido envenenado, pero no con alguna sustancia, sino que había ingerido en grandes cantidades un alimento al que era alérgico. Eso, al menos era en lo que había contribuido su cuñado —que en esos momentos no le veía con buenos ojos, pues se había enterado que Sasuke se había ido del hotel—. A primera vista parecía que en la habitación había habido una fuerte discusión, pues la comida que anteriormente había estado reposando en una charola sobre una de esas mesas carritos estaba completamente regada en la habitación, justo donde el cuerpo de su amante había estado reposando, pero después de observar mejor la idea, uno podía darse cuenta que todo ese desastre había sido causa de su propio amante. Nadie había discutido con él cuando fue intoxicado.

A pesar de que no podían apresarlo y tampoco podían decir que era el autor principal, lo mantenían bajo vigilancia. Lo habían sacado de la habitación en la que se había hospedado y tendría que dormir con sus padres.

El cuerpo de su suegra, había sido retirado de la habitación, llevándolo a una funeraria. Cremarían su cuerpo y le entregarían las cenizas a su único familiar presente. Le hubiera gustado que la señora Mikoto hubiera tenido un funeral, como lo había tenido el padre de los Uchiha. Pero, no le paso en ningún momento que la mujer pudiera fallecer al inició de su viaje. Prácticamente había muerto al bajar del avión. Itachi había mencionado que su madre se había sentido mareada y al llegar al hotel la había acompañado hasta su habitación, donde se había quedado recostada, y pronto dejo de responder. Cuando fue por Sasuke, la mujer aún respiraba, pero cuando su esposo estaba con ella, había perdido pulso. Había muerto en brazos de Sasuke.

Ahora entendía perfectamente que Sasuke perdiera la cordura, había sido un shock demasiado grande el ver morir a su madre en sus brazos, casi lo que él había sentido cuando sostuvo a Charasuke en los suyos, percibiendo como se iba ahí la última esperanza de poder formar una familia.

Las averiguaciones duraron alrededor de una semana, después de la conmoción causada, algunos empleados del hotel terminaron por contar los hechos. Muchos no le hubieran tomado importancia, sobre todo porque parecía drama de telenovela de medio día. Su esposo había contratado a los empleados que le habían subido la comida a su amante, estos desconocían completamente el hecho de que el occiso fuera alérgico a algún ingrediente de la comida, ya que su esposo había dicho que preparar y como. Ellos sólo se habían encargado de subir la comida al cuarto, por lo único que les había pagado era porque pusieran una pequeña tarjeta en la bandeja y la entregaran. Poco después de enteraron que había fallecido la persona a la que se suponía llevarían aquel encargo. Obviamente no pudieron hacer mucho y lo que sucedió con los empleados poco le importo. Sasuke había sido y de eso nadie podía negarlo.

Pero los problemas no terminaban. Itachi exigió saber qué es lo que había sucedido… era poco decir que la paliza que le dio fue poco. Había tenido que ser atendido por una que otra fractura y un par de costillas rotas. Y es que entendía algo de cómo debía de sentirse Itachi. Él había provocado que su esposo terminara por matar a su propio gemelo al estar engañándolo con éste. Charasuke había muerto gestando a su hijo, y también su madre había fallecido, casi, en el mismo lapso de tiempo.

Cuando pudieron salir del hotel, el ambiente le parecía pesado, y no sólo era el hecho de que su madre le mirara decepcionada, su padre con una mirada un tanto condescendiente. Itachi se había ido antes, después de todo no tenía nada que hacer ahí, ya le había dejado en claro que no quería volver a verlo jamás. No después de todo el daño que había causado.

* * *

Los días pasaban lentos, muy, muy lentos. Tanto que le parecía poder contar cada segundo. Al regresar del viaje, tal vez por lo surreal del asunto, se le había olvidado el hecho de que había tirado por el balcón el móvil de Sasuke. No fue hasta que intento llamarlo. En vano. Pues también había aventado el suyo. Nadie podía contactar a Sasuke, ni siquiera Itachi. Había contratado a un investigador privado que le diera razones de esposo, pero parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra. Nadie sabía de él. Tampoco había recibido los papeles de divorcio, lo cual lo mantenía desconcertado. No tanto por no poder separarse del moreno, sino que las palabras de Sasuke en momentos que ameritan seriedad siempre iban enserio. Posiblemente, no quería que por medio de los abogados pudiera contactarlo.

A pesar de haber pasado un par de semanas, sus ánimos no se habían repuesto en nada. Estaba desganado, sólo iba a la oficina, se sentaba detrás de su escritorio y fingía trabajar en algo que ya no le interesaba. Regresaba a casa, sintiéndose un extraño y sin ningún valor para enfrentar a todos los recuerdos que aquella morada tenía contenidos. Poco a poco iba muriendo por dentro. En un impulso, había terminado por tomar cada una de las fotografías en las que aparecía su esposo e inclusive su amante. La computadora portátil había terminado desechada, completamente formateada. Guardaba la información en una memoria externa, que había terminado amontonada junto a todas las fotografías de Sasuke en una caja. Entre tanto buscar y buscar, desenado deshacerse de todos los recuerdos de su esposo, encontró el video de su boda. Al sostenerlo entre sus manos, frunció el ceño y lo arrojo a la caja, dejándolo amontonado con las demás pertenencias. Todo había quedado guardado en la habitación que había compartido con su esposo.

Los días no mejoraban, cada vez tenía más trabajo acumulado y ni que decir de sus relaciones, tanto con amistades como familiares. Todo era un asco. Varias veces se había detenido a pensar en lo qué estaba haciendo y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión; nada. Pero por más que quisiera ponerle fin a aquel martirio, nada parecía ser como él lo planteaba, pues no tenía el suficiente valor para salir adelante él solo… o mejor dicho, se sentía tan culpable que no era capaz de olvidarse de todo aquello que había sucedido.

* * *

Un mes después había decidido que si Sasuke había desaparecido de su vida, al menos él debía de volver a levantarse. Sí, le había dolido, y sí, había hecho demasiado daño que era irreparable. Pero aún tenía personas que lo apreciaban y le querían. Sus padres sobre todo. Él no era de los que se echaban a llorar sobre la leche derramada y ya había pasado demasiado tiempo estándose lamentando. Dos meses eran más que suficientes para meditar sobre su vida. Tampoco era una persona sin sentimientos que comenzaría a actuar con naturalidad, como si de verdad nada hubiera sucedido. Pero al menos era una persona sensata y que había pasado por malas experiencias y que gracias a estas había tenido que aprender.

Claro, que la vida no le tenía esos planes.

Recibió una llamada que más que animo lo había desalentado. En los registros aún era esposo de Sasuke Uchiha. Claro, eso ya no importaba ya que él había muerto. Un hospital foraño le había comunicado que Sasuke había tenido un accidente justo el día en que se había ido del hotel. Al parecer había tenido un fuerte choque con un tráiler. La causa no se podía especificar. La carretera estaba prácticamente desierta, por lo que nadie había podido decir qué había sucedido en realidad en aquel accidente. Sólo era consciente de dos cosas, una de ellas era que nadie sobrevivió y la segunda es que Sasuke había sido uno de ellos.

Al enterarse de eso, sintió que el alma le abandonaba el cuerpo. Por momentos se sintió demasiado pesado. Le citaban para comprobar que efectivamente era Sasuke el que había muerto. En un inicio no había tenido razón de él ya que no sabía decir si las identificaciones eran de él o del conductor del tráiler, que además iba acompañado. Fue hasta que le había hecho una prueba dental para saber su identidad, pero no habían tenido oportunidad de contactar con conocidos o familiares, ya que era extranjero. De cualquier forma no le interesaban esas escusas.

Todo ese tiempo había creído que Sasuke sólo estaba desaparecido, no que había tenido un accidente, nunca se lo pensó ni por asomo. Tomó asiento sin ser consciente de eso. Mantenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación, sus ojos se empañaban poco a poco y las lágrimas fluían sin permiso al exterior. Le dolía. Le sofocaba.

* * *

El día en que viajo a reconocer el cuerpo, sentía que todo era irreal. Había comprado un vuelo de ida y vuelta, no tenía planeado quedarse ahí. Sólo iba para estar completamente seguro de que esta vez sí le había perdido para siempre. Al llegar al hospital, una de las enfermeras lo guío hasta la morgue. Le pidió que esperara mientras llegaba el médico forense. No tenía ánimos de obedecer y como niño bueno quedarse esperando, pero el miedo que sentía en esos momentos, le impedía actuar impulsivamente. Su instinto le decía que no se moviera, es más, le gritaba que saliera corriendo y que no creyera nada de lo que vería ahí dentro. Tampoco quería creer la noticia de que el moreno estuviera muerto.

Estaba seguro de que estaba pasando algo por alto. No recordaba qué había sido. Fuera lo que fuera, no le dejaba tranquilo. Y aun así, eso no era algo importante. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota? Se recargo en la pared, tratando de aliviar su dolor. No era posible, lo sabía, pero mientras más tiempo estuviera ahí, peor sería todo. Cerro los ojos por unos instantes, tratando de mejor la situación, pero un dolor que podría considerarse explosivo apareció en su mejilla. Tuvo que levantar la vista, pues aquella fuerza le había derribado logrando derribarlo. Frente a él, con la mirada llena de cólera y resentimiento, su ex cuñado, el hermano de su esposo y de su amante estaba parado frente a él.

Itachi no parecía feliz de verle (como si eso fuera posible, le grito su subconsciente). De no ser porque la enfermera que acompañaba a Itachi en esos momentos trataba de serenarlo, se hubiera lanzado contra él para desfigurarle la cara como se lo estaba gritando en esos momentos. Jamás lo había visto así. Sabía que Itachi era una persona clamada, serena y un tanto retraída, y jamás, jamás usaba la violencia. De haber tenido un arma cerca, lo hubiera utilizado para traspasarle el pecho… Tenía la certeza de que lo haría sufrir lo más que pudiera hasta que suplicara piedad, y aun así no se detendría.

Cuando el médico forense apareció, Itachi pareció calmarse, aunque eso no le detuvo de exigir que no se le permitiera ver el cuerpo de Sasuke. Y, a pesar de sus argumentos, el medico dictamino que no podían negarle ver a Sasuke, pues aunque estuvieran por separarse, al momento del deceso aún estaban juntos.

Itachi tuvo que resignarse a seguir las instrucciones del médico, siendo el primero en pasar. No le agrado la idea, pero aún no estaba listo para afrontar todo eso. El tiempo que Itachi paso ahí dentro se le hizo nada. Cuando salió, a penas y parecía una sombra. Se fue tan rápido como había aparecido. Sólo cuando estuvo demasiado cerca de él, le murmuro que no le permitiría estar presente en el funeral de su hermano.

 _—_ _¿Qué sucedió?_ **—** Su voz le pareció demasiado lejana.

El ambiente le parecía lúgubre. No había estado nunca en un lugar así. Le sudaban las manos. Había hablado sin pensarlo, el silencio lo estaba matando. El medico hablaba tan rápido que no le era posible entenderle… No… No era nada de eso. Hablaba con normalidad, con profesionalismo, como si esa plática ya la hubiera ofrecido a incontables personas. Era él el que estaba sintiendo que todo iba demasiado rápido.

 _Accidente. Derrape. Lluvia. Tres meses. Hemorragia. Bebé. Tráiler. Carretera. Localización. Tiempo…_

 _Sasuke._

 _Sasuke._

 _¡Sasuke!_

Dejo que sus lágrimas comenzaran a fluir sin ninguna reticencia, su cuerpo pesado trastabillo hacia atrás, causando que chocara contra una de las mesillas metálicas. Ahí estaba él. Inerte. Pálido. Inclusive tenía las ojeras marcadas. Y ahí, justo en su pecho, había una costura que se perdía bajo la manta blanca que impedía que su cuerpo en descomposición desprendiera algún olor fétido. Su sollozo resonó en eco en la habitación esterilizada. No podía soportar todo eso. Era algo que le quemaba. No le dejaba respirar, y a pesar de estar salivando sentía la garganta seca.

 _Qué idiota._

 _Si aquella tarde hubiera podido percibir el vacío de tu corazón,  
puede que nuestro destino actual fuera algo distinto.  
_ _ **Obito Uchiha**_


	6. Capítulo 5

**5.**

 _Y tal vez la incógnita más estremecedora sea cuánto horror puede soportar la mente humana sin perder la facultad de lúcido raciocinio.  
_ _ **Cementerio de animales.**_

El funeral de Sasuke sería en un par de días. Itachi había decido hacerle un sepelio para que las personas que no pudieran entrar presentes en el entierro, al menos pudieran ver el cuerpo de Sasuke antes de que se despidieran definitivamente de él.

Sin embargo, él no quería estar presente, suficiente había sido con que reconociera el cuerpo de Sasuke. Aunque lo amaba, nunca iba a perdonarlo. El sólo recuerdo de Charasuke le hacía pasar un mal trago. Esperaba un hijo. Un hijo de él. Un niño o niña que él hubiera amado tanto. Hubiera sido un excelente padre.

Había encontrado varias cosas de Charasuke en una maleta que parecía haber sido olvidada. Saco todas las cosas de su interior, que contaba de varios objetos personales, un reloj, algunas cosas para cuidado personal y también su celular, que estaba completamente descargado. Había dispuesto todas las cosas en una de las mesillas de la estancia, esperando no sabía qué. Pero al menos le ayudaba a estar centrado en otras cosas.

Miro el celular de su amante, y sintiendo algo de nostalgia, se levantó dispuesto a cargar el celular. Había arrogado su celular en el hotel, así que había perdido todo en él, pero ahora con el celular de Charasuke, podría volver cada uno de los mensajes que se enviaron. Esperando así aliviar un poco su dolor.

Una vez conectado al cargador, encendió el celular. Por suerte no pedía ninguna clase de contraseña, por lo que comenzó a revisar el contenido. Su celular parecía tan extravagante como su dueño. De fondo tenía una foto de ellos. Le sorprendía y divertía lo descuidado o aventurado que podía llegar a ser. Si Sasuke hubiera visto eso hubieran estado en problemas… bueno, ver una foto parecía mejor de lo que había visto.

Ignorando deliberadamente aquel suceso, prefirió continuar con lo que hacía. Le sorprendía notar la cantidad de fotos que había de ellos, pero lo que lo dejo un tanto curioso fue el que uno de los álbumes sí requería contraseña. Se encogió de hombros, con el pensamiento de que tal vez fueran cosas demasiadas privadas. Conociendo lo extravagante y narcisista que era, no le sorprendería que tuviera fotografías de él mismo (Charasuke) desnudo.

El sólo pensar en él le traía buenos recuerdos. Era justo todo lo que había deseado.

Con una sonrisa nostálgica comenzó a leer las interminables conversaciones que había tenido con él. Aun recordaba como aquellos mensajes lo encendía, y su voz sensual cada que le mandaba un mensaje de voz.

Aquella calidez que le estaban causando todos esos recuerdos le estaban haciendo sentir bien. Era como si estuviera, de alguna manera, descansando.

Pero… Justo cuando estaba por dejar de revisar el celular de Charasuke, y guardar sus cosas en algún lugar para que perduraran, debajo de su mensaje había un número no registrado, pero que parecía ser familiar al antiguo dueño, pues tenía muchos más mensajes con ese número que con él.

Alzó una ceja con desconcierto.

 _De: Charasuke. »También te amo._

Tal vez estaba actuando con demasiada paranoia, y un solo mensaje no le decía nada. Alejo esos pensamientos de incertidumbre y prefirió leer la conversación completa.

 _De: Charasuke._ _»_ _¡Vamos, no estés celoso! Sabes que es sólo un juego. Sólo lo hago para mostrarle que no es mejor que yo._

 _De: Charasuke. »Cómo podría amarlo, es sólo un idiota más, deslumbrado por el estúpido de Sasuke._

 _De: Charasuke. »¡Estoy embarazado, ¿puedes creerlo?!_

 _De: Desconocido. »¿De quién es?_

 _De: Charasuke. »No digas eso, sabes que es tuyo. Siempre me cuide con el idiota de Naruto._

 _De: Desconocido. »Nunca se sabe. Te notabas muy cariñoso con aquel idiota._

 _De: Charasuke. »Idiota… No seas celoso, sabes que eres al único para mí. Te amo._

Sorprendido por todo lo que había leído, dejo caer el celular en la mesilla. Todo ese tiempo había estado siendo engañado. Estuvo promoviendo una mentira de la cual él no era dueño. Charasuke había estado engañándolo. Y no sólo eso, su pareja, amante lo que fuera, lo sabía. Todo había sido un plan. Un estúpido plan para destruir a su esposo, a Sasuke, sólo porque Charasuke se sentía inferior a él.

Se sentía tan sucio.

¡Había fantaseado con él la última vez que había estado con Sasuke!

Se daba asco.

Se levantó casi sin ganas y comenzó a arrojar todo lo que había sido de su amante. No, paras él catalogarlo de esa manera era demasiado. Lo había utilizado, había fingido amarlo, comprenderlo, pero sólo estuvo a su lado fingiendo algo que no era. Le dio todo lo que él pedio con un propósito que hasta le causaba gracia, pero la ira que sentía ni siquiera se comparaba.

Había sido tan estúpido. Había caído como un niño. No. Ni un niño podía llegar a ser tan tonto. Había engañado a Sasuke, la persona a la que juraba amar con su propio hermano. Lo había golpeado por defender a Charasuke. Dios. Se sentía tan miserable. Era una basura.

No se merecía a Sasuke… No… Sasuke no se merecía a alguien como él.

Tomó el celular y lo arrojo contra una de las paredes, destrozándolo en el proceso. Tomó cada una de las pertenencias de Charasuke hasta romperlas. Después continúo con todo lo que le rodeaba.

No podía calmarse.

* * *

Recargado en una de las paredes, hecho un ovillo, lo uno que podía pensar era en Sasuke. Necesitaba verlo una vez más. Sólo una vez más.

Iría a su funeral.

* * *

Las miradas expectantes no faltaban. Al parecer no era bienvenido por nadie. Ni siquiera sus padres podían hacer algo por él. Sabía que no quería causar alguna escena, y aunque le hubiera gustado tener el apoyo de ellos en esos momentos, los entendía. Bastante pena les había causado. Con un suspiro que pareció aumentar el peso en sus hombros, continuo su camino. Era un día bastante frio para su gusto. Estaba más que seguro de que a Sasuke le hubiera gustado. Él prefería más el frio.

A pesar de las miradas hostiles, se acercó hasta el féretro. Se notaba que Itachi no había escatimado en gastos. Y le parecía irónico que lo hiciera. La mayor comodidad para un cuerpo en descomposición… O mejor dicho dos.

No podía creer lo que el forense le había dicho. A pesar de los días que había trascurrido, su mente se negaba rotundamente a aceptarlo. Era algo inconcebible.

Sasuke había estado _embarazado_.

Toco con temor el bello ataúd de encino. Casi parecía una obra artística, de no ser porque en ella contenía al ser que él más había amado y tarde se había dado cuenta de eso. Demasiado tarde. Y también había perdido con él lo que tanto ansiaba. Había culpado a Sasuke de asesinar a su supuesto hijo, pero no era así, él era el único culpable de eso. Y no sólo le había arrebatado la vida al hijo que esperaba Charasuke, sino también al que tendría con su esposo.

Sollozo con fuerza, sin poder evitarlo, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Incluyendo la de Itachi. Su cuñado había estado atendiendo a las palabras de aliento que le proferían los presentes que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, sino hasta que su llanto comenzó a captar la atención de todos.

De no haber estado aferrándose con fuerza a aquel féretro, hubiera podido evitar que Itachi le jalara intentando alejarlo. Pero él no estaba nada dispuesto a dejarlo ir tan fácil. Tan sumido en la desesperación se encontraba que no era consciente de que le estaba gritando a un muerto que debía, que tenía que volver.

—¡Lárgate de aquí!

La voz de Itachi era un grito gutural, que había asustado a más de uno. Su mirada fiera no auguraba nada bueno, y tampoco dejaba en duda de que no tenía paciencia para soportar lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡No me iré de aquí! ¡Él es mi esposo! —Gritó en respuesta.

Itachi estallo, y tal y como había hecho en el hospital lo golpeo. Su cuerpo termino tendido en el suelo y su labio comenzaba a emanar un rastro de sangre. Agradecía que no hubiera sido en la nariz o le hubiera hundido esta hasta el cerebro.

—¡Ahora sí lo es, ¿no?! —El grito colérico de Itachi volvió a centrar las miradas en él. Se veía tan impotente, y claramente no iba a detenerse en un solo golpe. Y como era de esperarse él no se iba a quedar sin responder.

—¡Nunca dejo de serlo!

Comenzaron a golpearse, alejando a la gente que trataba de separarlos. Naruto estaba tan furiosos, tan dolido, y tan solo que sólo quería desquitar todo lo que sentía. No quería golpear a Itachi, por mucho que le hubiera insultado o denigrado (algunos insultos realmente creía que se los merecía), pero era el primero que se había puesto frente a él cuando exploto.

Itachi lo golpeaba con toda la furia y resentimiento que tenía. Ninguno daba tregua al otro. No estaban dispuestos a detenerse, no hasta que no pudieran más. A pesar de que debía de estar sintiendo uno de los dolores más grandes de su vida, teniendo el brazo dislocado y la nariz rota, no sentía nada de eso. El vacío que tenía en su pecho, que a pesar de la adrenalina que sentía, aun le oprimía la garganta.

—¡Tú lo mataste! —Lo acusó, atestándole otro golpe más.

—¡No, no fue así! —Discutió, no dispuesto a dejar que le culparan por la muerte de Sasuke.

Él no tenía la culpa de que Sasuke se haya ido. De que haya tenido un accidente. Él no tenía la culpa de eso.

—¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí! ¡Él ni siquiera te hubiera querido aquí! —Las palabras de Itachi le calaban hondo, hundiéndolo más en la desesperación.

Todos parecían estar a raya con la pelea, y no fue hasta que su padre intervino, y con ayuda de uno de los presentes los separaron.

—¡Basta, Naruto! —reprendió su padre, pero eso no bastaba para calmarlo.

—¡Qué esperas para irte! —Gritó de nueva cuenta, Itachi.

—¡No pienso irme de aquí!

—¡Entiende que no eres bienvenido!

—¡No me importa! ¡Sasuke era mi esposo y tengo derecho de estar aquí!

—¡Ahora sí es tu esposo! ¡Pero no lo era cuando ibas a dejarlo por mi hermano! ¡No era tu esposo cuando lo engañabas! ¡Sasuke ya no es tu esposo, entiéndelo! ¡Él está muerto! ¡Tú lo mataste!

Sus palabras de protesta murieron en su garganta, ahogándolo. Itachi no era una persona que demostraba su sentir con facilidad. No al menos que se tratara de sus hermanos y sobre todo de Sasuke. Itachi sabía mejor que nadie lo difícil que era Sasuke, y lo poco constante que era al abrir sus sentimientos. Por eso cuando él se presentó como la pareja de Sasuke, no dudaron ni siquiera un segundo en aceptarlo. Tenía un pasado, y eran _mejores amigos_ , confiaban en él para cuidar de Sasuke. Y qué hacía él. Le fallaba al primer momento de debilidad.

Se dejó arrastrar por su padre fuera del mausoleo. Ya no podía seguir ahí. Y como había dicho Itachi, ni siquiera era bienvenido.

* * *

En esos momentos, el cielo raso de la habitación parecía lo mejor para contemplar. Desde que su padre le había llevado a su casa, no había hecho otra cosa más que dirigirse a la habitación, que alguna vez había compartido con Sasuke, y abrazar sus almohadas esperando captar algo de su esencia. Pero era algo imposible. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que durmieron juntos que ni siquiera su cuerpo era capaz de recordar el calor corporal de Sasuke.

Se abrazó con fuerza a sí mismo, dejando de lado todos esos pensamientos de remordimiento que sentía. Quería dormir. Dormir y no despertar. No despertar hasta que esa pesadilla terminara. Hasta que despertara y Sasuke estuviera a su lado.

Al abrir los ojos, sintió los parpados pesados y un molesto escozor en sus ojos. No tenía escapatoria ni en sus sueños. Con un suspiro cambo su postura en la cama. El lugar de Sasuke llevaba intacto tanto tiempo que parecía que jamás hubiera compartido cama con él.

Se levantó finalmente de la cama, pero antes de dar un paso más. Como si el cuerpo le pasara más, se dejó caer sentado a la orilla de la cama. No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Sasuke, en las de Itachi.

* * *

Casi podía contar los segundos. Sólo un par de días habían trascurrido y se sentía tan acabado. Y no sólo eso, sino que las personas le preguntaban si se encontraba bien. ¿Quién pregunta eso? Es que, acaso eran idiotas. ¿Cómo iba a estar bien? El sólo escuchar esa pregunta le provocaban ganas de estallar, pero no lo haría. Respetaba y quería demasiado a las personas que inútilmente trataban de apoyarlo.

El teléfono fijo comenzó a sonar.

Ya se imaginaba quienes podrían ser. Sus padres o amigos. No tenía intención alguna de contestar. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardarían en quitarle el servicio. No esperaba que fuera de un día para otro, pero hace meses que no pagaba nada. El que se encargaba de todo lo administrativo de la casa había sido Sasuke.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan dependiente de él?

Antes de salir formalmente con Sasuke él había vivido sólo. Un par de meses, pero lo había hecho. ¿Cómo rayos había sobrevivido? Ah, sí. A base de ramen. Ramen… ni siquiera había pensado en su alimento favorito. Su ceño se frunció ligeramente ante ese descubrimiento, nunca le había prestado atención a ese detalle. Cuando dejo de comportarse como él mismo. Al final terminaba fingiendo que era él, pero no… Dónde se había quedado.

Con aquel pensamiento, que más que confundirlo lo afligía, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación.

 _«¿Qué había pasado?»._ Se cuestionó una vez más.

No había sido después del aborto de Sasuke. No. Él llevaba tiempo con Charasuke, desde antes de saber que Sasuke estaba embarazado… en realidad nunca supieron que estaba embarazado, sino hasta que sufrió aquel aborto. En aquel entonces no podía soportar ver a Sasuke en ese estado e intento terminar su relación con Charasuke. La recuperación de Sasuke había sido lenta y él trato de apoyarlo en todo lo que pudo, pero no había sido así. Si de por sí ya era cerrado, después de eso se encerró más en sí mismo, no podía hacer demasiado. Le confortaba saber que poco a poco comenzó a mejorar.

Pero, cuando se enteró de que Sasuke no podría volver a embarazarse, no pudo con toda esa carga. Así que volvió a refugiarse en los brazos de Charasuke. Él le había brindado todo el apoyo que él necesitaba y no lo presiono. Anteriormente más de una vez le había insinuado que dejara a Sasuke para que pudieran estar bien los dos. Pero se había negado. Necesitaba de Sasuke aunque su relación no estuviera bien. Se había casado con él porque lo amaba y aunque comenzaba a sentir algo por Charasuke, no pensaba dejar a Sasuke. Ahora sabía que sólo había amado a Sasuke.

Los años siguieron así, aumentando uno tras otro, mentira sobre mentira. Charasuke dejo de insistir en que dejara a Sasuke… y ahora sabía el por qué. Sólo lo estaba utilizando para poder hacerle daño. No lo hubiera creído de no ser por aquellos mensajes.

Pasó sus manos con desespero por el cabello, tratando de entender todo lo que estaba pasando. No era sólo todo lo que había sucedido en ese viaje que prometía las mejores vacaciones de su vida, no… era algo que venía desde hace mucho.

Harto de pensar en eso, pues ya no podía hacer nada. Estaba dispuesto a darse una ducha. Desde el funeral sólo se había cambiado de ropa vistiéndose con algo cómodo y se había tirado en cama. La única razón por la que había estado ingiriendo alimentos es porque aún no despedía a ninguno de sus empleados, aunque algunos de ellos comenzaban a renunciar. Entre menos gente tuviera en su casa, mejor. Así nadie le perturbaría.

Cuando estaba por tomar de sus cajones algo de ropa, algo le llamo la atención. Justo dónde había dejado los objetos personales de Sasuke que le había entregado después de reconocer su cadáver, había una caja rectangular. Casi parecida a una caja para reloj. Un tanto dudoso la tomo con demasiado cuidado. No recordaba haberla visto antes. Sólo estaba envuelta con un listón de color azul, con una nota colgada.

 _«FELIZ ANIVERSARIO»,_ rezaba aquella nota. El corazón casi se le detenía de la impresión. Era la letra de Sasuke. Él había creído que no le daría nada. _«¿Y qué si fuera así?»,_ le había respondido cuando le pregunto si le regalaría algo. No esperaba nada. Nunca lo había esperado de Sasuke. Sin perder más tiempo, retiro el listón sin ningún cuidado y lo dejo caer al suelo, seguido por la tapa de la caja.

Podía sentir como sus movimientos se volvían torpes y lentos. Las manos comenzaban a sudarle y su respiración se volvía irregular. Ahí, sobre una tela demasiado fina, reposando desde Dios sabía cuándo, estaba prueba de embarazo positiva. Casi como si le hubiera quemado, dejo caer la caja y su contenido al suelo. Estaba tan conmocionado. Como algo mecánico, corrió hasta el baño y comenzó a vomitar. Era más de lo que podía soportar.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, estaba tan cansado. Y sólo podía pensar en dos cosas. La primera es que Sasuke siempre supo que estaba embarazado y no le dijo nada. Planeaba sorprenderlo y él lo había arruinado todo. Y dos, en que… ¿Qué rayos hacía Sasuke ahí y por qué lo miraba de esa manera tan colérica?

No lo sabía, pero ya no podía seguir estando consciente. Simplemente se dejó absorber por la obscuridad.

* * *

Al despertar, su mente estaba hecha un caos, y el dolor que comenzaba a sentir en su cabeza no ayudaba en nada. Con demasiado cuidado comenzó a incorporarse. Su vista cansada comenzó a acostumbrase a la luz del cuarto. No sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido ahí, pero había sido suficiente tiempo para que su cuerpo se agarrotara. Tenía todos los músculos entumidos, o al menos esa era su perspectiva.

Lentamente, una vez levantado, camino de regreso a la habitación. Pero, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta, se recargo con pesar. Aun no podía creerlo. Era como esas estúpidas frases trilladas. 'Si algo puede salir mal, puede ser peor'. Sin siquiera poder evitarlo, se dejó caer de nueva cuenta, quedando hincado, mientras sus sollozos se volvían cada vez más fuertes. Necesitaba eso. Necesitaba que alguien le dijera que era mentira. Que Sasuke no había vuelto a quedar embarazado. Qué nada de lo que estaba pasando, estaba pasando… ¡Dios, es que no podían parar de sufrir! ¡Por qué le estaba sucediendo eso a él!

Reconocía que había cometido errores, y uno de ellos había sido engañar a Sasuke. Hablarle de la manera en que lo había hecho, pero Sasuke no era mejor que él, se había desecho de su gemelo como si nunca hubiera sido nada. Le oculto que esperaban un hijo aun sabiendo que Charasuke estaba embarazado… y tal vez lo entendía, él tampoco le habría dicho nada… de hecho, no planeaba decirle que sería padre con alguien más. Aunque fuera una mentira.

Quería olvidarlo y no podía. No era tan simple. Le rondaría por el cabeza para toda su vida. Nada lo cambiaría. Su voz salía entrecortada, entre sollozo y cada inhalación que trataba de hacer resultaba dolorosa. Era asfixiante, doloroso, y sentía como punzaba en su pecho.

Aquel hecho que ignoraba, o había ignorado, fue un duro golpe del que, estaba seguro, no podría recuperarse. Pero, sabía que no era el fin del mundo. Después del llanto, no había hecho más que pensar y pensar en que ya estaba lo suficientemente dañado como para soportar una puñalada más. Tenía tantas heridas en su mente, corazón y alma que ya no le importaba. Ya no tenía salvación y lo sabía.

Agotado de todo, inclusive de respirar, dio un hipido más antes de caer rendido. Nuevamente durmió en el frio suelo.

* * *

Los días eran más difíciles cada vez, y lo único que le obligo a salir de su habitación fue el recuerdo de Sasuke. Pensó que tendría algo de paz estando rodeado de todas las cosas que habían sido de su esposo, pero no había sido así. Aquella habitación le asfixiaba y le llenaba de remordimiento, dolor, desesperación, y culpa. Sobre todo culpa. El sólo pensamiento de no poder besarlo, abrazarlo, susurrarle estupideces, ver ese sonrojo que se expandía poco a poco en su rostro hasta llegar a cohibirlo y molestarlo a partes iguales… Se sofocaba de sólo pensarlo.

* * *

Por lo tanto, Naruto volvió al trabajo. Haciendo oídos sordos, de los chismes que se formaban a su alrededor día tras día. Solía escuchar que no había mejor terapia para la depresión que el trabajo. Era hora de comprobarlo por su propia cuenta. Su oficina... Estaba tal y como la dejó la última vez. Un portarretratos sobre el escritorio, sobresalía de entre todas sus cosas. La foto de su boda, con quien fue el amor de su vida. Le dolía tanto verlo, que por consiguiente lo guardó en la caja fuerte del lugar. Necesitaba remodelar esa oficina cuanto antes. Horas más tarde las labores y el trabajo acumulado que tenía días antes, lo presiono tanto que acabo con una jaqueca.

Naruto ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ir a comer decentemente. Así que sus malos hábitos alimenticios que consistían en un bote de ramen diario, volvieron. Su comida favorita era lo único que parecía mantenerlo a flote. Los días siguieron pasando. Todo parecía volver a la normalidad.

O eso parecía, porque por dentro el rubio se sentía vacío. Las pesadillas empezaron a tener cabida cada noche en su vida. La culpa lo mataba en vida. No salía a divertirse. No creía ser merecedor de reír de nuevo. Se encerraba en sí mismo. Serio y callado. Las personas lo comenzaban a desconocer. Y de pronto sus cambios de humor eran bruscos con el personal de la empresa. Mentiría si dijera que no se merecía lo corrieran. Anhelaba que lo echaran. No era para menos, después de todos los días que estuvo lejos de su trabajo.

Aferrándose a la botella de wiski que tenía en sus manos cada noche; como si fuera su salvación. Vio pasar los días, y el sentido de su vida se había desvanecido. Estaba en un barco sin rumbo. Perdido a la deriva.

Una noche de esas se despertó hiperventilando a media noche. Sudoroso. Había alguien en la habitación que no pudo distinguir bien. Alguien en el marco de la puerta del baño...

Sasuke.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Este es el último capítulo del fic. Sin embargo, aún falta un epílogo. Este será publicado entre semana.**

 **Heishi y Yu.**

* * *

 **6.**

—¡Naruto! —Exclamó Shikamaru al verlo en la puerta el día siguiente—. Hombre problemático, ¿Por qué no contestabas mis llamadas ni mensajes? —Le reprochó viéndolo con diversión.

Shikamaru borró la sonrisa en su rostro de inmediato; supuso que Naruto no estaba en su mejor momento. Apestaba alcohol. Su aspecto físico era deplorable. Bueno, Naruto nunca había sido la viva imagen de la pulcritud, sin embargo, para el Nara eso ya rayaba en absurdo.

Lástima que no sabía lo hilarante que comenzaría a ponerse todo después que lo invitará dentro de su casa.

Obviamente Naruto preguntó por Temari.

Odiaría que ella escuchara la conversación.

Al saber que no, ella no estaba en casa pudo expresarse mejor. Le contó las veces que vio a Sasuke. ¡Juraba que el fantasma de su ex marido lo perseguía!

Seguido de eso su preocupación por los terrores nocturnos; los cuales empezaban apoderarse de él. Y las visiones del Uchiha lo atormentaban.

Si bien habían sido dos veces, lo dejaban inquieto. Shikamaru sabiamente le aconsejó que fuera al psiquiatra. Por lógica Naruto, se ofendió. ¡¿Él en el psiquiatra?! Ni de broma. No estaba loco. Además, ¿qué se suponía le diría?, si le contaba del fantasma de su amor, quedaría como un completo imbécil. Joder. ¡Ni siquiera el Nara le creía!

Molesto y frustrado con su amigo de la infancia, salió de su casa.

Descartando la idea de ir a un _loquero_ , Naruto reanudó sus labores el día siguiente.

* * *

Cansado y hastiado de estar en una junta de trabajo por más de dos horas y media, volvió a su oficina. La secretaria acababa de traerle un café y se dispuso a beberlo lentamente apenas ella se marchó. Mandó unos correos en su computadora y después de ello, se giró en la silla.

En el edificio de enfrente una silueta conocida le llamó la atención. Sasuke Uchiha estaba sentado ahí. En la última planta. Viéndolo fijamente. Se levantó de la silla de inmediato, alterado. ¡¿Qué diablos hacia ahí?! Se preguntó Naruto. Tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza. ¡Imposible! Pestañeo un par de veces, creyendo que la alucinación desaparecería. Pero no... ¡Seguía ahí!

¡Sasuke estaba muerto! ¡No era posible aquello!

Lo contempló fijamente, como ido. Sin moverse, temeroso de que desapareciera.

La oficina tenía grandes ventanales de cristal que dejaban ver hacia enfrente. Entonces Sasuke paso de estar sentado y se puso de pie. Naruto de inmediato se sobresaltó, sentía la garganta seca, pero reuniendo las fuerzas suficientes alcanzó a balbucear un: _¡No!_

Fue demasiado tarde.

Sasuke saltó al vacío...

* * *

Tamborileaba los dedos, inquieto afuera del consultorio de aquel doctor recomendado por un colega.

Secó las lágrimas que volvían a brotar de sus ojos. Un paciente que pasó cinco minutos antes, lo detuvo del brazo. Estúpidamente lo confundió con el moreno. ¡Era tan parecido! No... Rectificó. ¡Era Sasuke! Había quedado anonadado, pero cuando volvió a fijarse, era alguien más. Rápidamente lo había soltado.

Se abrazó a sí mismo, mientras esperaba. La camisa de color negro que traía puesta, ahora le quedaba demasiado holgada. Naruto había bajado más de diez kilos desde la muerte de Sasuke. Escuchó que le llamaban, era su turno.

* * *

La consulta no había sido nada de lo que había esperado. No se había recostado en uno de esos sillones de descanso, ni mucho menos el psiquiatra le había preguntado acerca de su niñez. Pero sí le había recetado medicamento, unos antidepresivos, antipsicóticos y pastillas para dormir. El psiquiatra le había asegurado que todo era causa de su mente cansada y ese duelo que no había superado. Y no había discutido sólo porque realmente necesitaba una solución.

Los primeros días parecieron ir bien. No sentía esa bulla en su cabeza y Sasuke había dejado de aparecer frente a Naruto cada que se le venía en gana. Por las noches, tomaba un par de pastillas y se iba a la cama; despertaba al siguiente día. Parecía ir bien… o eso creyó.

Pues ahí estaba Sasuke, sentado en la silla de su despacho. Mirando sobre su escritorio. Se veía tan serio, como las veces en que lo regañaba, pero no parecía él. Mucho menos cuando sonrió, casi de la misma forma que la última vez que lo había visto.

—No piensas entrar a tu oficina. —Su voz aterciopelada, esa que había extrañado tanto le dio escalofríos.

Salió tan rápido de la oficina que su secretaria tuvo que seguirlo para saber si le sucedía algo. Naruto no respondió.

El susto de verlo lo había dejado completamente nervioso, tanto que había vuelto a su casa, conduciendo a una velocidad muy poco prudente, y nada más llegar estaba más que dispuesto a tomarse unos cuantos antipsicóticos, mientras temblaba como papel.

Eso sólo era producto de su imaginación. Sasuke estaba muerto, Sasuke está muerto… ¡Sasuke había muerto! El frasco de pastillas termino estampado contra una de las paredes.

—¿En serio, Naruto, pastillas?

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa voz. Se volteó tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió y ahí vio a Sasuke. Recargado en el marco del recibidor.

—¿Qué pasa, te comió la lengua el gato? —Su tono burlón lo hizo despertar.

—No… —comenzó con un murmullo—. Tú está… tú estás muerto… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Así es como me tratas… después de querer que no me fuera… —Sasuke se estaba haciendo la víctima. Eso molesto a Naruto.

—¡Tú eres el que se fue! ¡Me dejaste! ¡Moriste! —Comenzó a recriminarle.

—¿Yo te deje? ¡Tú te metiste con mi hermano y me dejaste! ¿¡Y la culpa es mía!? Sólo fuiste un cobarde que no afrontó la realidad. Buscando escusas para alejarte, mientras que yo qué… ¡Me quedaba aquí esperando como idiota a que regresaras! ¡Me alegra estar muerto!

Naruto lo recordaba así, dando pelea. Siempre dando pelea. Pero él no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para responder. Tan sólo verlo ahí le desorientaba. Era mentira. No era real.

—¡Mírame cuando te hablo! —Exigió Sasuke.

Retrocedió lo más que pudo. Más y más hasta quedar contra la pared. Después salió corriendo. Subió las escaleras tan rápido que cuando se dio cuenta estaba poniendo el seguro a la puerta de la habitación que había compartido con Sasuke.

—Correr no sirve de nada… No puedes librarte de mí tan fácil, Naruto…

Nuevamente la voz provenía de detrás de él.

—¡Déjame, Sasuke! ¡ENTIENDE QUE ESTÁS MUERTO!

—¡Sí! ¡Estoy muerto y es tu culpa! ¡Por tu culpa estoy muerto así como nuestros hijos! ¡Nuestros hijos! ¡Todo es culpa tuya, Naruto! —Esas palabras dolían, demasiado. Se recargo en la puerta y se dejó resbalar poco a poco por la madera hasta quedar en el suelo—. Y no sólo eso, Naruto. Por tu culpa mi hermano está muerto, él y su pequeño hijo. Un bebé que no tenía la culpa, pero por ti… pues también está muerto —los brazos de Sasuke lo rodearon. Era un abrazo frio. Helado. Y su voz cada vez se volvía más cínica—. Todos los que están cerca de ti mueren…

No sabía qué pensar. No sabía cómo sentirse. Estaba tan confundido. Y tener a Sasuke cerca de él no lo ayudaba a pensar con claridad.

—Vamos… sabes que quieres hacerlo… hazlo.

Su voz lo seducía. Le incitaba a hacer algo que sabía estaba mal. Con pasos lentos se levantó del suelo, le quito el seguro a la puerta y salió de la habitación. Nunca se le había hecho tan largo el pasillo, las escaleras interminables y también estaba la pesada puerta de su despacho. Todo parecía tan ajeno. Cuando llego a su escritorio abrió uno de los cajones y saco una pequeña caja de metal. En ella una revolver sin municiones estaba guardada.

La tomo en sus manos y la cargo. Sosteniéndola con una mano la acerco a su cabeza, estaba a punto de presionar el gatillo cuando alzo la vista y vio a Sasuke, ahí. Sonriendo. Satisfecho con lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Arrojo el arma lo más lejos de él.

Sasuke ya no estaba ahí.

* * *

Los días siguientes no fueron mejores, Sasuke siempre aparecía y de alguna manera siempre terminaba insultándolo. Era como si le gustase humillarlo. Recordarle una y otra vez acerca de sus errores. Rememorando cada una de las dolorosas pérdidas y cada momento vivido, haciendo que Naruto llegará al borde de la desesperación.

En más de una ocasión se encontró a sí mismo tratando de atentar contra su vida. Estaba cada vez más asustado. No podía pensar con claridad. Había vuelto a ver a aquel psiquiatra, pero no lo ayudaba en nada. ¡¿Cómo mierda iba a creer que todo iba a pasar?! Ese maldito médico no era el que se había apuntado con un arma la cabeza, ni había reaccionado cuando el filo del cuchillo amenazó con cortar su cuello.

No. Nada de eso servía. Había dejado de asistir a las sesiones.

No iba a engañarse más a sí mismo. Sasuke tenía razón, todo eso pasaba por su culpa. Nadie más que él tenía la culpa.

Pasó los dedos por su cabello y al ver su mano estaba llena de cabellos, sus cabellos. Su madre lo había visitado hace unos días, pero él había pasado de ella. Nada de lo que ésta dijera podría ayudarlo. Nadie podía.

Estaba en el fondo, literalmente.

* * *

Sasuke no cedía en ningún momento. Ni siquiera las pastillas para dormir ayudaban. Pasaba las noches en velas, y algunas otras con Sasuke encima de él, recriminándole. Susurrándole cuando lo odiaba, mientras él no podía moverse. Sólo podía llorar y rogar porque se fuera. Qué lo dejara en paz. Pero eso jamás sucedería. Se lo había dicho Sasuke, nunca lo dejaría. Siempre estaría ahí.

Uno de esos días, mientras regresaba después de haber comprado unas botellas de alcohol, Sasuke lo esperaba sentado en uno de los sofás. Se le veía pálido, muy pálido. Se acercó a él con cuidado, esperando que no hubiera notado su presencia, pero Sasuke ni siquiera reaccionó. Sólo estaba ahí, sentado, ido. Y cuando estiró la mano, Sasuke comenzó a llorar.

Asustado, retrocedió. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo ahí? Pronto, Sasuke comenzó a murmurar algo que no alcanzaba a distinguir. Tuvo que acercarse, y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Los ojos de Sasuke comenzaron a sangrar, su cuerpo estaba completamente ensangrentado. Y cuando quiso escapar, Sasuke estaba detrás de él, seguía llorando.

—¡Todo es tu culpa! —Le había gritado. Cayó al suelo asustado e intento refugiarse.

El pánico le podía más. No quería saber qué pasaba ahí, quería salir. Aun sabiendo que a cualquier lado qué fuera Sasuke estaría ahí. ¡Ni siquiera se había duchado!

Una risa fría, cínica y divertida lo saco de sus turbios pensamientos. Sasuke reía como nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera cuando se fue.

Aun teniendo la botella de alcohol en la mano, la abrió con desesperación y comenzó a beber su contenido sin siquiera pensarlo.

—Uagh... Qué asco, Naruto... —Ahí estaba de nuevo era voz cargada de desprecio—. Por qué no mejor te mueres. Así no estarías ensuciando el mundo con tu asquerosa presencia. Das asco.

Desesperado, arrojó la botella contra la pared. Deseando que desapareciera.

Sasuke solo río.

* * *

Las noches no eran lo mejor, su mente no descansaba en ningún momento. Era un tormento cerrar los ojos y verlo ahí. Se veía tan vivo en sus sueños que era irreal y dolía porque sabía perfectamente que lo había perdido. Jamás lo vería de nuevo.

Se sentó en la cama, mirando sus pies como si no los mirara y después tomo un par de pastillas para dormir… una, dos… qué tan malo sería tomar unas cinco. Con suerte no despertaría en unas semanas. Y así lo hizo, ingirió todas de un solo trago, sin siquiera tomar un vaso de agua y volvió a echarse en la cama.

Dormiría, estaba decidido a ello.

A mitad de la noche despertó.

Un sonido poco familiar le llamo la atención. Era un sonido apenas audible, pero le taladraba la cabeza incesantemente. Sin siquiera pensarlo se levantó de la cama y dejo que su audición lo guiará. Tenía que saber de dónde provenía ese sonido, y por qué.

En el pasillo vio una figura delgada, caminaba a paso lento y parecía cargar algo en brazos. Sus susurros eran inaudibles para él, pero supo qué ese sonido molesto provenía de eso que aquella figura cargaba. Estando a tan sólo un par de metros, la figura se volteó. Era Sasuke.

Sasuke llorando.

En brazos tenía un bulto, pequeño, demasiado pequeño.

—No deja de llorar… —murmuró Sasuke.

Él quiso acercarse, no entendía qué pasaba.

—¿Sasuke, estás bien? —Cuestionó, no sabiendo qué sucedía.

—No deja de llorar, Naruto, no para de llorar. ¡Naruto, no para de llorar!

Alterado, tomó por los hombros a Sasuke.

—¡De qué hablas, Sasuke, quien llora! —Preguntó desesperado, no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo ahí. Era tan extraño y la sensación de desconocimiento y miedo comenzaron a inundarlo.

Sasuke dejo ver aquel bulto… un bulto deforme con pequeños pies y pequeñas manos apenas formadas, lleno de sangre, y sin una forma definida en su pequeño cuerpo. Un feto en formación.

—¡Nuestro bebé muerto no para de llorar!

Sasuke continuó llorando, él no entendía nada, y menos porque ya no sólo era ese llanto de un feto que apenas se estaba formando, sino que también se oía una risa desquiciada, cínica y carente de emociones.

* * *

Al despertar tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido. Le dolía el cuello y la cabeza. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido en el suelo, pero ahí estaba, rodeado de basura, botellas y fotografías viejas.

Le pesaba el cuerpo y de pensar en levantarse se sentía más agotado. Estaba hecho todo un asco. No tenía remedio. De cualquier forma no tenía caso. Ni siquiera salía de casa y nadie iba a verlo. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser estar completamente sucio cuando ya estabas muriendo?

Por alguna razón su cuerpo entero le gritaba que se moviera, y así lo hizo, comenzando a recorrer cada una de las habitaciones de la casa. Cada recuadro colgado en las paredes era el recordatorio perfecto de su vida. No muchos de ellos los había obtenido en compañía de Sasuke, otros habían sido obsequios, pero cada lugar había sido escogido por Sasuke. La casa entera, que después de la muerte de Sasuke se sentía tan helada, aún conservaba su olor.

Los tapices de un color serio, que en un día se quejó por ellos, hoy le parecían perfectos. Cada detalle, las cortinas, los muebles, los pilares… todo era perfecto.

Al llegar a su despacho, repaso con la mirada todos los libros que estaban ahí. Los que Sasuke había traído consigo después de que se casaran, los que él mismo le había dado, y los que fueron recolectando con el paso de los años.

—Todo parece estar en su lugar… excepto algo, ¿no crees, Naruto?

Sasuke estaba detrás de él, tocando los mismos lugares en que él lo hacía.

—Vete, Sasuke. No quiero hablar contigo…

Se escuchaba tan cansado, que ya no se reconocía.

—No quieres hablar conmigo… ¡Tú no quieres hablar conmigo! —Sasuke se colocó frente a él—. ¡Tú no tienes derecho de decirme que no quieres hablar conmigo! Sólo eres un idiota más. ¡Deja de ignorarme! Sólo eres un cobarde, un estúpido. Ve todo lo que perdiste por tu estúpida aventura, esa que te hacía feliz. No es gracioso… ibas a tener un hijo. Uno que no te pude dar, pero él te lo iba a dar… ¡A pesar de no ser tuyo!

Y fue ahí que exploto. Fue un arranque, no pudo evitarlo. Se sentía tan presionado que fue una acción reflejo. Intento golpear a Sasuke.

—Quieres volver a hacerlo. Defenderlo. Sabiendo que todo ese tiempo te estuvo viendo la cara. Se veía a alguien más a tus espaldas, ¡se revolcaba con alguien más mientras te hacía creer que te amaba!

—¡Silencio! ¡Ya cállate!

—¡No, no pienso callarme! ¡Te hizo lo mismo que me hacías a mí! ¡Juraba amarte, pero sólo eras una distracción! ¡Ni siquiera fuiste un buen pene para él!

Harto de eso, se acercó a su escritorio, el cual había estado esquivando desde aquel incidente, y tomo el arma que aun reposaba encima de la madera. Apunto a Sasuke, con las manos temblorosas.

—¡LARGO! ¡NO QUIERO SABER DE TI!

—¡Hazlo, Naruto! ¡Dispárame!

Y así lo hizo. Disparo tres veces antes de abrir los ojos. Sasuke no estaba ahí. Pero sí a un lado de él.

—No puedes matarme, Naruto… porque ya estoy muerto. Pero, puedes hacer algo mejor. —Aquel tacto frio contra su piel parecía no importar. Su mano fue guiada, como aquella vez, sólo que en está ocasión, era consciente de lo que hacía. Tuvo nuevamente el arma cargada contra la cabeza—. Puedes matarte. Quítate la vida, Naruto. Hazlo.

Su mano tembló. No podía, no podía hacer eso. Quería, cuantas veces no estuvo en esa situación, pero no podía hacerlo.

—No seas cobarde, Naruto. ¡Hazlo!

—¡NO! ¡NO LO HARÉ!

Su grito fue demasiado, pero basto para que reaccionara.

—¡No eres más que una basura, no mereces vivir! ¡Por qué no moriste en mi lugar! ¡Por qué no me escuchaste! ¡No me dejaste decirte que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo! ¡Me dejaste ir! ¡POR QUÉ ME DEJASTE IR! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA, NARUTO! ¡TE ODIO!

—¡BASTA, BASTA! ¡NO LO DIGAS MÁS! ¡DEJA DE REPETIR QUE ME ODIAS!

—¡Pero te odio, no lo recuerdas, Naruto! ¡Te lo dije antes de morir! ¡Te odio!

Naruto cayó de rodillas en el suelo.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Basta, perdóname! ¡Nunca quise engañarte! —Sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas libres, y pesadas—. Pero cuando me di cuenta era imposible dejarlo. —Se arrastró, con la nula dignidad que le quedaba, y se abrazó a la cintura de Sasuke—. Por favor, perdóname. Perdóname, te amo. Te amo. Te amo.

Sus susurros cada vez eran más inteligibles, pero Sasuke no se apartó. Le acaricio el cabello, casi con ternura, y aunque era una caricia helada, se sentía tan real. Como si nunca lo hubiera dejado.

—Si quieres que te perdone… sabes lo que tienes que hacer… —le susurro, y beso sus labios.

Volvió a sostener el arma con ambas manos. Debía de hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo. Era imposible vivir así, sin Sasuke. Sasuke lo estaba esperando del otro lado. Lo sabía. Lo amaba.

Disparo. Fue un dolor intenso, pero momentáneo.

Ya no sentía nada.

Ya estaba muerto.

 _Los monstruos son reales y los fantasmas son reales también.  
Viven dentro de nosotros y a veces ellos ganan.  
_ _ **Stephen King.**_


	8. Epilogo

¡Hola!

Este es el último cápitulo, hacemos una pequeña aclaración.

Este epilogo consiste en tres partes, cada separación es una parte diferente. Sólo se aclara para que no se confundan con los personajes.

* * *

 **Epilogo** **.**

El día en que se enteró que Naruto había muerto lo que pensó es que lo merecía. Y aunque se arrepentía de ese pensamiento, no dejaba de creer que fuera cierto. Sus hermanos, su madre… todo lo había perdido por su culpa. E indirectamente lo había encontrado gracias a sus errores.

Después de enterarse de la pérdida de su ultimo familiar con vida, su adorado hermano, Sasuke. Su vida había sido un fracaso. Inclusive alguien como él, que tenía una amplia visión del mundo, que parecía que nada podía tocarlo, también era humano. No se derrumbó a tal grado que intento acabar con su vida, simplemente se dedicó a hacer lo que su madre hubiera querido que hiciera, así como había hecho cuando su padre había muerto.

Pero, la vida no es vida si no sabes vivirla. Se había convertido en un autómata, que sólo se dedicaba a trabajar. Ir a la oficina y de ahí a su departamento, era lo único que hacía. O al menos hasta que uno de sus colegas había decidido que era buen momento que se realizara un convenio con una galería de arte. Sabía que eso era lo más común, sobre todo en su línea de trabajo. Representar a grandes potenciales, ya fuera desde un niño que podía pintar con los dedos de los pies, hasta una persona común y corriente que podía cantar; así había terminado conocido a Deidara, un joven escultor que era bastante prometedor según le habían informado.

Cualquiera hubiera podido opinar que entre ellos jamás podría haber más que una simple relación de trabajo, y también estaban otros que juraban que terminarían juntos, formando una familia. No sabía que tal cliché podía ser su vida, pero le gustaba.

Habían afrontado tantas dificultades a causa de la depresión que cargaba en su espalda, además de que el mundo no era perfecto, Deidara llevaba consigo sus propios demonios, pero, un día, cuando todo parecía más obscuro y hasta el cielo le decía que era momento de rendirse… no lo hizo, porque no quería terminar sufriendo como lo habían hecho sus hermanos, no quería terminar siendo una sombra de una vida que pudo ser plena.

Dejo sus preocupaciones a un lado, sólo por un momento dejo de creer que era el centro del universo y que sus problemas eran los únicos que importaban, y a pesar de que las cosas no parecían tener un buen desenlace, se lanzó. Hizo aquello que jamás pensó, y para su sorpresa, con una sonrisa más resplandeciente de lo que jamás pudo haber concebido, Deidara lo había aceptado, aún con sus errores. Jurando que lo único que importaba era su presente y el futuro que ellos dos se encargarían de esculpir.

Es por eso, que movido por todos los pensamientos, tanto negativos como positivos que en algún momento tuvo dedicados a una sola persona, Naruto, quien antes fuese su cuñado, decidió acercarse a su fúñera, sólo para despedirse. No le guardaba respeto, pero sí rencor y a pesar de conocer todo eso, de ser consciente de que jamás lo perdonaría, le agradeció.

Y sabía que no era por haber matado a su familia, por haber consumido la poca felicidad que les quedaba a sus hermanos, sino porque, por sus errores, cada equivocación que había tenido Naruto había repercutido en la suya, propiciando así que conociera a la persona más maravillosa de su mundo, Deidara, con quien no sólo había formalizado una relación que prometía ser lo mejor de su vida, sino con quien tendría una familia. Una familia que no tardaría más de unos meses en estar completa. Esperaba poder enseñarles a sus hijos algo que tanto Sasuke como Charasuke jamás entendieron, y era amarse.

Aprendería de cada equivocación de la que se vio rodeado, tanto ajena como propia y aprendería de ellas, con un solo objetivo; que su esposo siempre, siempre fuera feliz, que sus gemelos siempre fuera amados, y que él siempre amara y respetara a su familia por sobre todas las cosas.

* * *

Ese era el día más doloroso que había vivido. La suave briza del viento le sabía helada. Y no importaba que el cielo estuviese despejado, el sol se había ocultado, y por increíble que le pareciera, una luna llena surcaba los cielos. Estática, sin brillo. No había podido dormir desde hacía unos días, y no creía que ese pudiera hacerlo. Estaba segura que sus horas de sueño habían terminado.

Su amable esposo se quitó el saco, y a pesar de que ella estaba bien abrigada, se lo coloco sobre sus temblorosos hombros. Minato siempre la consolaba, no importaba qué tan difícil fuera la situación. Sabía que su esposo siempre la apoyaría en cualquier situación. Sin embargo, le sabía mal ser la única consolada.

Con sus delgados brazos rodeo la cintura de su esposo y se refugió en su pecho, deseando que todo eso fuera un sueño. Una pesadilla. Le dolía en el alma. Minato también la abrazo, y le susurro palabras cálidas, sufriendo su misma pena. A unos cuantos metros de ellos, también se encontraba los que fuesen los amigos de su hijo, aquellos que sentían su perdida, y también se lamentaban.

Sólo unos días habían pasado desde la última vez que lo vio. Sufriendo, llorando y pidiendo que todo terminara. Jurando una y otra vez que lo veía, que ahí estaba. Que no se había ido. Repetía una y otra vez cuan idiota había sido. Nunca debió de haberle fallado.

En un principio se habían limitado a trasmitirle palabras de apoyo, y algunas miradas condescendientes, pero nadie había actuado por ayudarlo en realidad. Y cuando lo hicieron, ya era tan tarde. Nadie pudo predecir lo que sucedería después.

Tal vez si Kushina hubiese exigido permanecer aun lado de su hijo, nada de eso hubiese sucedido. Pero también le dio la espalda cuando más lo necesito.

Y ahora sólo le quedaba llorar. Era doloroso saber que su hijo había partido mucho antes que ella. Aún era joven y tenía tanto por hacer. Apenas había conocido un poco de la vida. Ya no era un niño y supo que sus decisiones lo habían llevado a caer fondo. No era tonta, y mucho menos su esposo le guardaba secretos. Y, aunque fue ilusa, no podía evitar recriminarse. Nadie debe estar sólo, a pesar de lo que ha hecho.

Sollozo con fuerza, al pensar que ya no lo tendría. Aun lo recordaba cuando era sólo un niño. Tan vivaz, lleno de energía, saltando de un lado para otro, y siempre hablando de Sasuke. En todo momento. Pensó que Sasuke sería la estabilidad que necesitaba su hijo, que lo llenaría de dicha y alegría, pero se equivocó.

La luna de miel sólo duro unos años, antes de volverse un caos. El cual ellos ignoraban.

Sasuke no fue sólo una luz para Naruto, porque las sonrisas en el rostro de su hijo nunca fueron fingidas, todos los momentos que vivieron juntos, así los enfrentaron, y aun así, fue su perdición.

No importaba lo que dijeran, no importaba quién lo dijera…

Ella sabía que Sasuke se había llevado la vida de Naruto.

* * *

 _Lo tenía todo en la vida. Un novio que amaba con su vida, un trabajo estable, lo necesario para pedírselo; para proponerle matrimonio._

 _En la terraza de aquel restaurante, Naruto estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, ¿Sasuke notaria lo sospechoso que era el lugar solitario?, ¿Lo rechazaría?, no imposible...Era el mejor partido para él. Le inquietaba que notara sus intenciones._

 _Lo vio tomar más vino, e hizo lo mismo. Los pómulos de Sasuke estaban sonrojados._

 _Había unos violinistas que contrato para la ocasión. Así que el "ambiente" era el mejor del mundo._

 _Río por lo bajo. Todo era demasiado cliché..._

 _—Sasuke... Ni creas que te invité para proponerte matrimonio, Teme. —Bromeó en un intento de disminuir sus nervios. ¿Qué había hecho?, ¡era un estúpido! ¡Para eso lo había invitado!_

 _Si bien tenían veinte años, estaba dispuesto a dar ese paso cuanto antes._

 _—No esperaba que lo pidieras... —Se le notaba la mentira en las palabras._

 _La respuesta no le había sorprendido, así era él. Siempre queriendo tener la última palabra. Pero se le veía nervioso, claro que Sasuke sabía por qué estaban ahí. Sus movimientos eran mecánicos, como si no le interesará nada, pero a cada momento estaba a la espera de algo._

 _Eran sutiles movimientos, se me veía ansioso. Realmente quería que ya se lo pudiera. Sasuke nunca iba a decir de frente lo que quería, mucho menos si eso lo dejaría avergonzado. Pero sabía perfectamente lo que en mudos gestos le gritaba._

 _—Je. Genial, porque hoy sólo te invite para festejar nuestro sexto aniversario de novios 'ttebayo..._

 _Aseguró con convicción. La expresión en el rostro del Uchiha pareció desanimada, antes de fruncir su entrecejo y murmurar un idiota por lo bajo._

 _Bien. Era hora. Ya sin más preámbulos, Naruto se acomodó la corbata y se levantó de la silla. Tomó aire y se aclaró la garganta. No quería que su voz sonará diferente._

 _Amaba tanto a Sasuke. Seguía enamorado de él, desde la primera vez que lo conoció. Tan hermoso, tan perfecto y a pesar de aquel carácter que él solo soportaba en el mundo entero, le fascinaba._

 _Y no estaría ahí, a punto de pedirle que uniera su vida a la suya, de no estar completamente seguro de cuanto lo amaba._

 _Naruto le sonrió y se hincó en una pierna frente a él. Estaba nervioso, pero lo disimulo a la perfección. Manteniendo la calma; sacó de su bolsillo del pantalón una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro y la abrió frente a sus ojos._

 _—Sasuke Uchiha, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo y ser el hombre más feliz del mundo por ello? —Hizo una pausa—. Quiero despertar a tu lado todos los días de mi vida, decirte lo mucho que te amo, y hacer toda nuestra vida juntos. Te prometo hacerte muy feliz. ¡De verás! Así qué, ¿te casarías conmigo, Sasuke...? —Repitió._

 _Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron. Fue algo momentáneo, casi le pareció ver la felicidad reflejada en su rostro. Pero rápidamente recupero esa expresión desanimada, cruzó los brazos y pronunció algo que no esperaba..._

 _—No estoy aquí para que te me propongas, Naruto..._

 _El aire casi lo abandonaba. Con la cabeza gacha comenzó a levantarse. Pero, Sasuke lo detuvo. Lo estaba abrazando. Si iba a hacer eso, no tenía por qué hacerlo tan doloroso._

 _—No es cierto, idiota... —Sasuke se escuchaba arrepentido, eso le hizo reaccionar un poco—. También te amo... Sí quiero casarme contigo, Naruto —su voz era apenas un murmullo, y aunque se había vengado de la peor forma por su broma, la felicidad que sentía de saberse correspondido era mayor._

 _Sasuke ocultaba su rostro entre su hombro y cuello, y cuando lo separó de él estaba completamente sonrojado. Se le veía tan hermoso._

 _Sin perder más tiempo, lo beso._

 _Lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado. No importaba lo que sucediera, siempre lo amaría y protegería de todo._

 _Llevaré la carga de tu odio y moriré contigo.  
 **Naruto Uzumaki a Sasuke Uchiha.**_

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por haber leído!

Este fic ya tenía más de un año desde que se comenzó con su realización. Tanto Heishi como yo nos esforzamos mucho para que quedara acorde a nuestras expectativas, es por eso que nos ha encanto leer cada una de sus opiniones. No importaba cuales fueran, nos agradaba saber que el fic era de su agrado y que se mantenía expectantes ante lo que sucedería.

No fue una trama fácil de manejar, a pesar de que una lectora nos dijo que tomábamos el camino fácil. Tratar de centrarnos en las emociones y en los momentos fue bastante difícil. Corregimos muchas cosas y escribimos otras, pero al final, a nosotras nos ha encanto. Así como nos encantó compartirlo con ustedes.

Es la primera vez que escribimos algo así juntas, por lo que nos gustaría saber su opinión para futuros proyectos. Cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida.

Nuevamente, ¡gracias por haber leído!

Heishi y Yu.


End file.
